<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Mother by Luna_Roe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316754">Being Mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe'>Luna_Roe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leah &amp; Jacob [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Love, Multi, Teeth rotting fluff!, baby fever, so much fluff!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since accepting her role as the Mother, Leah's life changed drastically. The biggest change, however, was that she was actually happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leah &amp; Jacob [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope County Clinic<br/>Leah is 40 Weeks Pregnant</em>
</p>
<p>This time, no blizzard. This time I was safely at the clinic long before my cervix dilated enough! This time, we were all prepared. Jacob most of all. He was insistent that he be there for the birth. He had felt so horrible when he couldn’t get to me in time when I gave birth to Dinah. It was funny, the moment he realized what it meant for Joseph to have delivered her. That his brother had been so intimately familiar with me.</p>
<p>I paced, attempting for gravity to help me out. I needed the baby to drop just a bit more before I could push. I was happily in the hospital gown, allowing Jacob to support my weight as I rocked back and forth. I groaned as the pain in my back continued.</p>
<p>“Bear still in your ribs?” Jacob asked, rubbing circles into my back. He could feel the muscles contracting, protecting the discs of my spine from the baby doing somersaults inside me. I didn’t say anything, just nodded my head against his chest. It was three in the morning and I had been in labor for nearly ten hours. This go-round was proving more difficult than Bug….</p>
<p>Jacob chuckled and said, “Suppose that’s a Seed thing. Mom said we were all difficult births.” He helped me sit back down when my poor swollen ankles were done holding me up.</p>
<p>I just laughed half-heartedly as I said, “You tell me this now? Past when I can get the epidural?”</p>
<p>Jacob gave me a remorseful look as he seemed out of place. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to take the pain away, but he couldn’t. He wanted to push for me, but he couldn’t. I could see him slowly unraveling, not used to feeling helpless. I took his hand and placed it on my swollen belly, “I’m going to be fine. Bear is going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded. Knowing that we were as safe as possible and would be fine once Bear decided to come out! I sighed, feeling a contraction begin again. I wasn’t ready to push so I just had to endure the pain.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Clinic: Five Hours Later</em>
</p>
<p>It was nearly time to push. I was reclined in the bed, legs in the stirrups. Jacob was waiting anxiously. He hadn’t complained with me squeezing his hand. And dear God was I cutting off the circulation to his fingers. They were an interesting shade of purple as I made it through another contraction.</p>
<p>“You’re doing so well, Pup.” Jacob reassured me as he kissed my sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>I nodded, and as the doctor came in and checked me, I finally heard the words I had been praying for. “Mrs. Seed, on the next contraction I need you to push.”</p>
<p>Jacob helped me sit up a bit as I grabbed my thighs to get ready to push. The nurses helped by pushing on my feet, anything to help shorten the vaginal canal. I groaned as the doctor counted out the contraction. It was painful!</p>
<p>At the end of the contraction the doctor smiled, “Good. Next go and we should have a baby!”</p>
<p>In no time there was another contraction. As I pushed, the doctor counted, and the pain reached its zenith, I gripped Jacob’s hand even harder. In that moment, I heard him groan harshly in pain as I felt the bones in his hand give way.</p>
<p>In the time it took to exhale in shock and look at Jacob, a new sound was heard in the delivery room. The sound of a little life screaming their arrival to the world. Jacob, ignoring his now broken hand, was awe struck at the little baby that was being cleaned up. The doctor removing all the gunk from the nose and mouth and then quickly placed them on my chest. It was so sweet, the little life in my arms. Jacob was bewitched, truly captivated.</p>
<p>The doctor announced time of birth and then asked, “Well dad, want to cut the cord before we take a look at that hand?”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded, still not looking away from the little baby on my chest. It was so sweet, seeing him cut the cord and then smile with pride. He was so happy to see the little baby we made. His eyes misted with tears as the nurse asked, “What name did you pick?”</p>
<p>Jacob, proudly, said with a definitive tone, “Asher Levi Seed.” As the nurse nodded and took Asher to the station where they would take his weight and measurements, Jacob followed. He wasn’t about to leave Bear alone. He was torn, though. He was still staying close to me, worried to leave me alone.</p>
<p>“You can go, Jake. I’m fine.” I said, exhausted. But it was the truth, and a truth that Jacob took. He rushed to the station and when they were done with their work, one of the nurses handed him the bundled-up Bear.</p>
<p>I smiled, sleepily, at the two. Jacob was holding Bear so protectively. He kept looking from Bear to me and back. It was like he couldn’t believe that Bear was really in his arms. I couldn’t help but smile, completely proud that I had given him the chance at a child. The nights where he curled up to gently rub my pregnant belly and whisper promises to the tiny life inside came back to me. He had been convinced he would never have a child of his own. He had convinced himself he was too broken for that. But, now, he was holding his flesh and blood.</p>
<p>“Mr. Seed, we need to assess your hand.” The doctor said after a while, having given Jacob enough time to relish in his new baby. Jacob nodded and set Bear on my chest.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon, Leah.” He said before kissing me. He kissed Bear and then let the doctor usher him to get his hand x-rayed.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Clinic: A Few Hours Later</em>
</p>
<p>Jacob’s hand hadn’t broken, but he had a couple fractured metacarpals. So, his hand was placed in a splint with the determination that healing would be about six weeks. I had apologized profusely when he got back, and I saw his splinted-up hand.</p>
<p>“Pup, don’t be sorry. It’s been a long time since someone was strong enough to hurt me.” Jacob pecked a kiss to my lips. His hand gently caressed the head of Bear, who was currently sleeping in my arms.</p>
<p>“He’s perfect.” I said, mesmerized by the life in my arms.</p>
<p>“Yes, he is.” Jacob said. After a few moments of pure happiness, he said, “I’ll get Bug. She’s going to be over the moon to meet her brother.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” I said, still looking down at the little baby. He was perfect, head full of bright red hair. “She’s going to love him.”</p>
<p>And love him she did. She was obsessed with him, fussing over his blanket and how he was settled in my arms. She even placed her wolf next to him for comfort. She was so happy to have a baby brother and her reaction to him made me cry a bit. We had worried she wouldn’t like him or be upset she wasn’t an only child anymore. But she took us all by surprise. She had gently placed a kiss to his cheek and smiled at him, as if she understood – at nearly 2-years-old – that she was going to be her brother’s protector.</p>
<p>“Papa.” Bug said, looking from her brother to Jacob, “Bear seeping.” She then motioned to the lights that were still on. She looked at him expectantly, clearly wanting him to turn the lights off so that Bear could sleep!</p>
<p>Jacob chuckled softly and said, “We can’t turn the lights off just yet, Bug.” He softly sat down on the side of the bed and let her climb on his lap, “Once the doctor lets Mama sleep then we will turn the lights off.”</p>
<p>“Mama sleep?” She asked, concerned now that I wasn’t being allowed to sleep.</p>
<p>Jacob gave Bug a hug and said, “Mama did a lot of work to bring Bear to us. The doctors are making sure Mama is okay. When they know for sure, Mama gets to rest.” Jacob smiled down at Bug, his daughter. She smiled up at him, accepting his explanation.</p>
<p>She looked back at me and said, “Mama work.” Her grey eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked from me to her brother. She settled into Jacob’s lap as we waited for the doctor to clear me for some sleep.</p>
<p>Jacob kissed Bug’s head and said, “Yeah, Bug. Mama work.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Next Morning</em>
</p>
<p>We were getting ready to go home. Bear in my arms as Jacob pushed me in the wheelchair to our car. Bug was helping push, holding the handles of the wheelchair as she stood on tiptoes atop Jacob’s feet. So, the journey was slow as Jacob shuffled our way to the car.</p>
<p>Jacob helped settle me in the back with Bug and Bear. He looked to Bug and gently spoke to her, “Now, be a good girl for Mama. Bear is may not like the ride home.”</p>
<p>Bug, who had reclaimed her wolf when we packed to go home, smiled and placed the toy back with Bear. He gripped the stuffed animal in his sleep, clearly attracted to the warmth of it, considering Bug always held it in a hug wherever she went. It was sweet, how she insisted on caring for her brother.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl.” Jacob said as he closed the door.</p>
<p>Bug smiled in her car seat and just stared happily at Bear the entire ride home. I couldn’t help but gently rub Bear’s tummy the entire time. He was so small, much like Bug had been. It was a miracle that things were the way they were. Not only had we planned well in advance for Bear’s birth – I had been at the clinic long before my water even broke – but we also were able to just be a family on our own for an entire day before others met Bear. I knew that both our families were chomping at the bit to meet Bear but knew the reason for us being so anti-social. When Bug was born, everyone flocked to the clinic once Jacob got me there. I hadn’t been left alone for days when Bug was born. It wasn’t until about two weeks of Bug’s life that I was finally left alone with her. With Bear, we wanted time alone to enjoy being a family.</p>
<p>“Joe and John will be by later. Faith’s there now with Hudson getting the nursery ready.” Jacob said as he turned down the road to our home.</p>
<p>I looked in the rearview mirror at him and nodded, “Okay.”</p>
<p>His eyes crinkled, signaling he was smiling, “You did good, Pup.”</p>
<p>I smiled and replied, “So did you.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Jacob &amp; Leah’s Home</em>
</p>
<p>Jacob parked the car and got out, happily moving around the vehicle to open Bug’s door first. She was still looking at Bear, mesmerized. When Jacob picked her up to set her on the ground she fussed. She actually fussed!</p>
<p>“Papa…” she muttered as she reached her tiny arms out towards Bear.</p>
<p>Jacob chuckled and said, “Follow me. You can help me get Mama and Bear inside.” This was enough of a compromise for her and so she stomped after him to the other side of the car. I had managed to unbuckle myself and began the process of getting the baby carrier ready to go in the house. When Jacob opened the door, he noticed me working and took my hands in his. His eyes caught my own as he said, “No lifting, remember?”</p>
<p>Bug smiled as Jacob helped me from the car, followed by him grabbing the carrier that held our little Bear. Bug walked closely with me, her hand gripping the hem of my shirt as we walked inside. Faith, sure enough, was there already and held the door open. Hudson was in the kitchen stocking the fridge.</p>
<p>Jacob entered with Bear and the look on Faith and Hudson’s faces were priceless. Both women, who had been uneasy with infants when I had given birth to Bug, were instantly drawn to the little boy. My soldier beamed with pride as they noted his head full of bright red hair.</p>
<p>I just settled into the nursery immediately, claiming my rocking chair before the next feeding. Bear was a hungry baby already and it wouldn’t be long before he woke to let the world know he wanted food. Hudson followed, picking Bug up when pudgy little hands open and closed up at her, and said, “He’s beautiful, Leah.”</p>
<p>I nodded, “He is, isn’t he?” I couldn’t believe I had a little boy.</p>
<p>Hudson kissed Bug’s cheek and said, “You’ve got the perfect little family now.” She smiled as Jacob entered the nursery, Bear bundled in a baby blue blanket in his arms. He was still sleeping, but was waking slowly.</p>
<p>The soldier’s eyes never left Bear’s face. It was as if he couldn’t believe the life he was holding was his own flesh and blood. I could see the glisten of tears that were ready to fall in his eyes as he cooed over the little boy. Hudson and I just smiled, honored that the strong protector was allowing us a look at such an intimate moment.</p>
<p>Jacob looked, finally, from Bear to me and then realized he was being stared at. A faint blush appeared on his face as he cleared his throat, “Almost time for a feeding.” He gently passed our son from his arms to mine. Hudson dipped out, still holding Bug, giving us some privacy.</p>
<p>He knelt down next to me, helping me free myself from my shirt to oblige the tiny baby with sustenance. The way that he watched, just mesmerized by everything. But I could tell he wanted to ask something. It was written all over his face. So, as Bear woke and began fussing, I got him to latch and asked, “What’s on your mind, Jake?”</p>
<p>He gently smoothed out the while red hair on Bear’s head as he asked, “What was it like with Bug?” He placed his other hand on my shoulder as he looked into my eyes, “When Joe delivered Bug, what was it like?”</p>
<p>I was slightly confused for a moment. What did that have to do with anything? But it was a fair enough question and the answer was easy to provide, “I was terrified. Stuck in this house with the man that had been my enemy for so long, no real supplies if anything went wrong. For a while, well…” I looked down at Bear and continued, “Bug wouldn’t drop, and we didn’t know what was wrong. I thought I wouldn’t make it.”</p>
<p>Jacob stiffened, having not known that before now. He had known that it was a traumatic birth, considering that we were stuck in the house with no doctor. But he hadn’t known that I was afraid I’d die.</p>
<p>I continued, still looking at our son, “I told Joseph that he needed to save Bug if it came down to it.” When I looked back at Jacob, his eyes were filled with horror. Panic rising in his chest at the realization that I had been ready to die for my child. One I hadn’t even met yet. I cupped the side of his face, the raised skin where he was scarred felt normal to me at this point, and said, “Everything turned out fine. Joseph had me stand up to push. Gravity assisted and Bug was born.”</p>
<p>Jacob smiled, though he was still taken aback by the sudden news, “Joe made you give birth standing up?” He cocked a brow at that.</p>
<p>I nodded, “Yup, said that women had given birth standing up for centuries and so would I. We couldn’t get anywhere with me laying down. He was right. She came right out once I pushed while standing.” Went Bear was full, I moved him to my shoulder – covered by a burp rag – and began to pat his back, “Thankfully this guy was less picky.”</p>
<p>We heard from the front of the house new visitors. Joseph and John had arrived. Jacob looked to me and asked, “Do you need help dressing?”</p>
<p>I shook my head, motioning for him to greet his brothers, “I’ll be fine.” He placed a kiss to my temple and exited the nursery.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They were home. They were a family. And in the small hours of the morning, they sing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!</p>
<p>Real quick, the song in this chapter is Welcome Home Soldier by Karl Sapp and I highly encourage all of you to go listen to it. It is one of my favorite songs and it always brings a tear to my eye!</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Luna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Leah &amp; Jacob’s House<br/>Living Room: Jacob’s POV</em>
</p>
<p>He walked to the family room and saw his little brother, the man that had saved the life of the woman he loved. Joseph looked as if it were any other day. He had no idea the news he had just learned. Jacob, the eldest Seed brother and family protector, was overcome with emotion as he rushed Joseph and wrapped him in a hug that was more akin to a death grip.</p>
<p>“Jake?” Came Joe’s concerned and strained voice. Jacob could feel the ridiculous glasses his brother wore be pushed off kilter by his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Was all he offered to his brother as explanation. But it was all that was needed. Joe wrapped his arms to return the death grip hug. There was understanding. Joe knew that his thanks was for saving the woman he loved, the mother of his children.</p>
<p>Hudson, handing Bug to John, said her goodbyes as she and Faith left to give the brothers privacy. John just smiled at them, not entirely sure what was going on with his older brothers, and then headed for the nursery. Whatever was happening, it didn’t involve him, and he was fine with that.</p>
<p>“She told you.” Joe said as the two of them parted. Resituating his glasses, he gave his older brother a concerned look, “Of course I helped her, Jacob.”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded, of course he did. Of course, his brother helped a woman in need. But it was so much more than that. So much more. “Joe, you saved her <em>and</em> Bug. You saved the mother of my children and I didn’t even know until just now.”</p>
<p>The middle Seed brother nodded, “She doesn’t like remembering that part. There were enough embarrassing and uncomfortable experiences that day; I think she just chooses to forget that part.” He smiled, despite the memory flooding back to his mind, “She was ready to sacrifice everything to save that baby. She is so strong, Jake.”</p>
<p>He nodded, proudly, “She is.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Leah &amp; Jacob’s Home<br/>Nursery</em>
</p>
<p>The little life in my arms was so precious. It was exactly like when Bug had been born. For the second time, a bit of my heart began beating in another. He was perfect. Pudgy little face and fingers, rosy cheeks, and a head full of red hair all made my heart swell.</p>
<p>“That sure is some red hair.” John’s voice sounded. I looked up to find Bug squishing John’s face. John, of all the Seed brothers, had the most chiseled face and so she enjoyed messing with it. I couldn’t blame her. I had the same urge – just it wouldn’t be appropriate for me to do so!</p>
<p>“Takes after his daddy.” I said with pride.</p>
<p>John set Bug down as he came to say hello to Bear. He couldn’t believe that there was another Seed baby around. He had been over the moon when we told everyone that we were expecting. And then doubly so when we announced we were having a boy. The youngest Seed sibling smiled in awe as he said, “Well hello, Asher. I’m your Uncle John.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Bear made a cute little gurgle noise and in his sleepy state managed to grip John’s small finger in his little fist. It melted John’s heart. I gently transitioned Bear from my arms to John’s and the look on his face as he held his nephew as priceless. He was so happy looking as he began whispering to Bear, promises of protection and love.</p>
<p>Bug paddled up to me and began climbing my legs, “Mama, up.” Just as she began climbing me Joseph and Jake walked in. Jake rushed and picked up Bug, gently setting her on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as Joseph kissed my forehead.</p>
<p>“Careful there, Bug. Mama’s a bit sore.” Jake said as he ruffled her hair.</p>
<p>Bug gave me a concerned face and asked, “Mama hurt?”</p>
<p>I kissed her worry away and said, sleepily, “Mama’s tired from bringing Bear home.” That worked to satisfy Bug’s worry and she settled back into my lap. From there, the two of us watched as Joseph walked up to John and met his nephew.</p>
<p>“This is Asher,” Joseph said with reverence. He took hold of the infant, happily supporting his head and cuddling him to his chest, he was mesmerized. Just like us all.</p>
<p>John gave Jacob a hug and asked, “Everything ready for the extension?”</p>
<p>With a nod, Jacob said, “Once Leah’s recovered, we will start on the building.” Joseph was still focused solely on Bear and it was sweet to look at as Jacob continued, “Would have been better if we could have gotten that permit before the birth.”</p>
<p>I just chuckled as Bug began twirling a lock of my hair around her fingers, “Never you mind that. Bear is gonna be in our room for a while anyway.”</p>
<p>“Jake, he is beautiful.” Joseph said softly as he cooed over Bear. He was so enthralled. It was sweet to look at. When he looked up his eyes met mine and I could see exactly what he was thinking. He was thankful. The Seed family had been split up for so many years, years of loneliness and isolation. Now, not only were they together again, but their family was growing.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>One Week Later<br/>Leah &amp; Jacob’s House<br/>2 AM</em>
</p>
<p>I woke to the sound a soft baritone singing. Before opening my eyes I reached for the body I assumed would be next to me in the bed, only to find a slightly warm spot of the mattress. This warranted my opening my eyes and was met with a scene right out of a movie. In the moonlight at the windowsill, Jacob was holding Bear so the little baby could see him, up at eye level, and was singing softly.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I watched a young soldier, take his seat on the plane. <br/>The guy by the window said, ‘Son, what’s your name?’<br/>He said, Hi, I’m Jimmy, just back from overseas.<br/>When these boots hit down in Texas, I’m gonna drop to my knees.<br/>Cause I ain’t see my wife in 18 months and 14 days.<br/>The man smiled at him and said, well let me be the first to say,” </em>
</p>
<p>I watched as the father of my son kissed the little baby before continuing.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Welcome home, welcome home. <br/>It’s good to have you back where you belong.<br/>You fought hard for this land you love, and I thank you for all of us.<br/>We’re proud to call you one of our own.<br/>Welcome home.”</em>
</p>
<p>I watched with misty eyes as Jake serenaded Bear back to sleep. The two most important men in my life were there at the window, illuminated by the moon. Towards the end of the song, Jake began rocking Bear close to his chest before moving to set him back in the bassinet.</p>
<p>Just as he tucked Bear in, he finished his song, <em>“We’re so proud to call you one of our own, welcome home.”</em></p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the wake of an offer, a counter offer is presented. Will there be a compromise?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope County<br/>Veteran’s Center<br/>January: Bug is 2, Bear is 4 months</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled as I walked up the stairs to Jacob’s office. It had been a while since we were alone, truly alone. With Bug and Bear with Joseph – who was over the moon to have both his niece <em>and</em> nephew all to himself for the afternoon – I was finally able to surprise Jacob.</p>
<p>With a thankful nod to the young man tipping his hat to me in the hallway – signaling he had cleared the floor of everyone sans Jacob – I entered the office. My target paid me no mind as I used my bodyweight to shut the door behind me. It wasn’t until he heard me lock the door that he looked up from his paperwork.</p>
<p>He had been gnawing on a pen, but, when he took in the sight of me in a fur coat that covered my body and deep red pumps, it fell from his lips. I stood up and began walked toward him, slowly, and with each step I let the cur coat slip a bit more. Revealed, underneath the coat, was a body clad only in black lace. I dropped the coat to the floor and leaned one knee on his chair between his legs, my hands grabbing his collar, “We’re alone.”</p>
<p>He needed nothing more than that. With one hand, he swept his desk clean and the other he used to push me flat on my back. Scruff tickled my neck as hands explored the newly exposed skin. Into the crook of my neck he whispered, “God, you look amazing.”</p>
<p>With my own hands I rid him of his shirt. His skin exposed to me, every inch. He hated his body – the scars – but I loved every inch of him. I could never get enough. Running my hands over his shoulders, down his arms, back up and to his chest. His body was chiseled from hours of work. He was perfect.</p>
<p>After a pregnancy and the recovery that followed, to say that I was sex-starved would have been an understatement. His touch set me alight and his breath made me shiver. I found my leg lifted over his shoulder as I heard his buckle unfasten. If there was one thing, I could say about Jake was that he knew when I wanted to take our time and when I just wanted it to be dirty and fun.</p>
<p>I felt callous fingers reach between my legs, move the lace aside, and venture further. He hummed in satisfaction as he kissed down my collar bone, “Ready for me just like that.” He caught my lips in a kiss as he lined himself up, “Tell me when, love.”</p>
<p>I nodded and smirked, “Put me on display first.”</p>
<p>He gave me a wild, nearly feral, look. I could feel him twitch at the excitement of my demand. Without missing a step, he kicked off the clothing that had pooled around his ankles, picked me up, and walked to the window just next to the balcony door. I found myself pressed against the cool glass as he lined back up. One hand on the small of my back as he thrust forward, accompanied by our unison groan of pleasure.</p>
<p>“You sound so good,” He growled as he began a steady and forceful pace. He knew what I wanted, what I craved. And he was happy to deliver.</p>
<p>From my vantage at the window, I could see the myriad of people in the courtyard below. If I made a noise they would hear. If anyone so much as looked up, they would see. It was exhilarating, and the man behind me felt it too. It fueled him, urging him on. At a certain point, all I could do was bite my lip and enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Veteran’s Center<br/>Jacob’s Office: Thirty minutes later</em>
</p>
<p>We had destroyed the room. Completely and utterly destroyed it. The window had a crack in the pane. The desk chair had a broken leg. The couch we were currently tangled up on had a coffee table that was splintered to smithereens. Me atop the solid specimen below, I mumbled, “You nearly killed me.”</p>
<p>His chuckle rumbled in his chest, shaking me, as he said, “Don’t tell me you aren’t satisfied.” His fingers ran up and down my spine, much the way I liked after all was said and done.</p>
<p>I kissed his collarbone and replied, “More than satisfied.” I began tracing the scarring on his chest as I settled in further into his hold. As I inhaled his scent – wood, musk, and bourbon – I began to drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>The last thing I remember hearing before falling asleep was Jacob say, “I aim to please.” And then his lips pressed against my forehead.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope County Jail<br/>The Next Day</em>
</p>
<p>Bear was strapped to my chest as I walked through the jail. I had cases left and it was a slow day, perfect time to cuddle up with my baby boy while I worked. I walked past Hudson, who was putting a pot of coffee on for everyone, and smiled, “Morning.”</p>
<p>She smiled back, more so to Bear than me, and responded, “Hey!”</p>
<p>As I walked further into the building, I passed Pratt who nodded – he just wasn’t a morning person. And then, a whistle sounded out. Turning to see who wanted my attention I found the Sheriff. He motioned for me to follow and so I obliged. He didn’t often call for just me anymore.</p>
<p>He closed the door to his office as he tickled Bear’s cheek. I took a seat and waited for him to tell me what he wanted. When he sat down, slowly, with a groan… well, he looked his age for a moment. A sigh heaved from his chest as he reclined and just stared at me.</p>
<p>“Sheriff?” I asked, now concerned.</p>
<p>He smiled, finally, and shook his head, “You know Rook, I’ve been doing this for a long time.” He paused, looking at the pictures on his desk. I knew what they were. They were of him first joining the department, the day he took Sheriff, and one each of the first day of each of his deputies. “It’s time I retire.” He was ready for it, I could tell.</p>
<p>“You asked me in here to offer me the job?” I asked, getting right to the point. The man before, a man that I looked up to as a father, nodded his head.</p>
<p>“Can’t think of anyone better thank you. If you run, well, you’ll win for sure.” He said, smiled as Bear gurgled in happiness.</p>
<p>“I’d be a liar if I said I hadn’t thought about it. The only thing is, I’ve been going for so long… with two kids and a new marriage, you know those odds. They aren’t good.” I said, cautionary to the reality of what the job does to families.</p>
<p>Sheriff closed his eyes, no doubt remembering the toll it took on his own family, and sighed, “It’s a big deal. I don’t need an answer right now.” When he opened his eyes, I found myself locked in his gaze, “I want you to talk it out with Jacob. The two of you, together, need to accept Sheriff.”</p>
<p>“Deal, I’ll talk it over with Jake.” I said as I stood to go start my day.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Leah &amp; Jacob’s Home<br/>That Evening</em>
</p>
<p>The plans for the extension on the house were all over the kitchen table and counters. It was endearing how much it meant to him to be able to expand the house and give Bug a room of her own. It made it all the more difficult to talk to him about the offer.</p>
<p>Jacob, however, knew instantly that something was on my mind. He nodded to me, letting me know he knew I wanted to talk. His arms took Bear willingly as he pressed a kiss to my lips. Our routine was simple: I come home, he takes the kids to let me shower in peace, and then we start no dinner together.</p>
<p>“Hey babe,” I said as he peppered kisses over Bear’s face, exciting giggles out of him. Bug toddled up and hugged my legs. I kissed her head and as Jake ushered her to the kitchen table I said, “Wanna start on dinner first?”</p>
<p>He turned to look at me, a raised brow in question, and said, “Okay, sure.” He set Bear down in the little bassinet we had in the dining room. Bug settled herself in to her chair at the table and was happy to play with her toys there.</p>
<p>From our place in the kitchen, slightly removed from the ears of little ones, I just decided to move in on the topic at hand, “I need to run something by you.” I grabbed the cutting board and my favorite knife as Jacob started on seasoning the fish, “I got an offer today.”</p>
<p>He nodded as he flipped the filets, “You wanna talk to me about you going for Sheriff.” He stated it. It wasn’t a question. I couldn’t hide my surprise, which made him chuckle in response. I felt his scruff tickle my cheek as he leaned over to kiss me, “You were the pick for Sheriff two years ago. Still are. I’m sure Whitehorse wants to retire already.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. He asked me to run for Sheriff.” I admitted, “He was ready to retire two years ago.” I heard the faucet turn on as Jake washed his hands. His shoulders were relaxed, his jaw wasn’t tense, and every other physical tell I knew to look for weren’t presenting. He was actually okay with the offer.</p>
<p>“I can feel you analyzing me.” He said as he dried his hands, “I’d be an idiot if I didn’t see this coming. I would also be an idiot if I said no to it. You’ll make a great Sheriff.” He turned to look at me, leaning against the counter.</p>
<p>I raised a brow this time, “That means longer hours. That means on call 24/7. That means that….”</p>
<p>He cut me off as he pushed off the counter, “That means I’m Mr. Mom.” His legs took him to me, arms held me close, “Leah, you want Sheriff. The kids can be at the Center with me until they’re old enough to go to school.”</p>
<p>I looked up at him, wanting to question further, but just couldn’t.</p>
<p>He kissed me, deeply, “I know the statistics. I know the stress this is going to cause. But you want this, so we do it and work on whatever comes up as a result.” He kissed me again, pressing me into the counter as his lips moved down my jaw to my neck, “You’ve given me what I never thought I’d have: a family of my own. The least I can do in return is this.”</p>
<p>He nipped at the crook of my neck as his hands roamed up and down my body. I added my own hands to the mix and heard him moan quietly as I tugged at his hair. He nipped harder as I said, “Think on it for a bit before saying yes. I want you to be sure.”</p>
<p>He nodded against my skin as we parted, reluctantly, to finish cooking dinner.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Same night: Kids are asleep</em>
</p>
<p>I brushed out my hair at the vanity in the master bedroom, noting I needed to get it cut. The last time I had cut it was before I found out about Bug. It was now nearly to the small of my back! When had it gotten so long?</p>
<p>I heard footsteps enter the room and a hum of delight as a hand reached out and threaded through the now smooth hair. The soldier that had stolen my heart began brushing my hair for me, having claimed the brush. He slowly worked from tip to root and then began parting my hair.</p>
<p>I hummed in delight this time as I said, “You braiding my hair now?”</p>
<p>“I had foster sisters, ya know.” He said softly as he worked his fingers with the locks of my hair. He didn’t tug, didn’t pull. Just expertly braided my hair. I could see via the mirror of the vanity that he was looking at me lovingly.</p>
<p>“Kids go down okay?” I asked, judging his mood. He seemed okay, not really feeling one emotion over the other. He just seemed content.</p>
<p>He nodded, “They were just fine. Bug was tired from playing with the neighbor’s kids. Bear went down as soon as I finished singing.” The braid was done, and Jacob pressed a kiss to the top of my head before leaned back against the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>I turned to look at him directly, now sensing something was off. His mask broke just a smidge and I could see he felt guilty about something. What on earth could the man before me be guilty about? I watched as he looked down at his hands, which he began to wring together. “Babe? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>He looked at me, after a few moments of steady breathing, and said, “I want you to go for Sheriff. But… I want to ask you for something first.” He closed his eyes and added quietly, “Though it isn’t fair of me to ask it.”</p>
<p>I stood up, walked to the man of my dreams, and gently held his face to make him look at me, “Jacob, what is it you want to ask me?” I pressed a kiss to his lips and settled into his hold when his arms engulfed me.</p>
<p>From his spot nestled into the crook of my neck, I heard him finally ask his question, “Could we have another child?”</p>
<p>His question, more request than anything else, caught me by surprise. I had expected something bad. Half expecting it to be to not take Sheriff. But instead, he wanted another baby. I couldn’t help but look at him, pushing his shoulders back so I could see him clearly, “You want <em>another</em> baby? Three to round out the family?”</p>
<p>He smiled hopefully at me, eyes sparkling with the possibility, “Yeah. I just… I’d like us to be a bit bigger of a family.” He took a breath and quickly added, “When you’re ready. You did just give birth.”</p>
<p>I smiled at him, the goofy love of my life, and nodded my head, “I think three would be perfect.”</p>
<p>He crashed his lips against mine as that. I could feel how overjoyed he was at my response. Before I knew it I was on my back on the bed, Jacob’s hips grinding between my legs. Once I could get my lips free of his I giggled out, “Give me some time to get my body back, yeah?”</p>
<p>He nodded into my chest, that he had freed of the offending clothing. He didn’t stop though, which I wasn’t complaining about. Once I had gotten the all-clear from the doctor to have sex again, I couldn’t get enough of him. As he continued, I saw his arm reach for the nightstand where we had a box of condoms.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The results were in, the election won. Now it was time to get to work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!</p>
<p>I hope that everyone is doing well! If you enjoy this story, please consider commenting. It makes my day to see them and interact with you guys! <br/>Stay safe out there!</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Luna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope County: November Election Results<br/>Bug is almost 3, Bear is 11 months</em>
</p>
<p>We were all there, waiting on the results of the election. Though it would take an act of God for me not to win, there was still the possibility and that made me nervous. I was at the Jail, waiting on the tally to be announced, with Jake, the kids, and just about everyone else in Hope County.</p>
<p>Bug was on Jake’s shoulders as Bear cooed and giggled in my arms. John leaned against the wall, caught in conversation with Jess – of all people. The man seemed to be blushing ever so slightly, something that shocked me. In a million years I’d never had thought Jess would be his type. Joseph was chatting with Whitehorse and Hudson.</p>
<p>I smiled as Bear reached up and grabbed ahold of the braid that was over my shoulder. He didn’t tug, just held it. He was fascinated with the braid, even more so than he was with Jake’s beard.</p>
<p>Pratt smiled and cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention, “Attention please!” He dramatically presented the paper that he had done the tallies on with the help of Faith, of all people, and continued, “By unanimous vote, our new Sheriff is, Leah Rook-Seed!”</p>
<p>Cheers started and the amount of congratulations aimed my way were overwhelming. And, as I nodded and headed up to Pratt and Whitehorse, to accept the badge of office, Jacob passed Bug to the nearest set of arms: Mary May. He resituated Bear in Joseph’s arms and helped me step up on the raised platform.</p>
<p>“Congrats Rook, you earned this.” Whitehorse said as he removed his badge. He was looking at me with pride as he placed the badge on my uniform and passed his hat from his head to mine. After a firm handshake between us he turned to Jacob and shook his hand as well, “You both earned this.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but smile back, beaming up at my husband, and then to Whitehorse, “You’ll always be Sheriff to me.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>One Week Later</em>
</p>
<p>The whirlwind we found ourselves in after the election caught us off guard. Though we knew that things would change, we hadn’t been completely prepared for it. Jacob handled the change like a pro, adapting almost instantly. I didn’t have enough time to pause long enough to realize I had changed. But, one full week of me being Sheriff struck me as I sat in my office reviewing case files.</p>
<p>I set the paperwork down and leaned back, looking lovingly at the pictures on my desk. One of Bug. One of Bear the day we brought him home. One that Joseph had snapped of Jake and I laughing out on the lake. And finally, one of Whitehorse plopping his hat atop my head the day I won the election.</p>
<p>A knock at my door sounded. There, in the doorway, was Pratt. He nodded as he took a seat. His body plopped with a soft thud, “You’re here late.”</p>
<p>I nodded as I rubbed my eyes, “Case files.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got deputies for that, Boss.” He said with a sigh. It was getting late and he was slated for the night shift.</p>
<p>I smiled, despite how tired I was, and said, “Yeah, but you’ve got enough work as is.”</p>
<p>“Give me those. It’s gonna be a quiet night.” He said, reaching for the stack of case files I had left to review. I didn’t argue as he filled his arms with the stack and stood to head for his own desk. As he got to the doorway he paused and said, “Go home. I’m sure that husband of yours misses you.”</p>
<p>Donning my hat, I nodded and locked up the office. Pratt was right. I hadn’t been home much when it could be just Jake and I. So, with a little push from Pratt, I headed home to rectify that. The drive was quick, and the night was beautiful. It was perfect for stargazing. Sure enough, I found Jake in the backyard just looking up at the sky, baby monitor next to him just in case.</p>
<p>I didn’t say anything as I chucked my boots off, dropped my hat on the table on the patio, and went to lay down in the grass with him. I pressed a kiss to his temple and settled in. We stayed like that for who knows how long. It didn’t matter. We were together and that’s what mattered.</p>
<p>“How long do I have you?” He asked, not resentful, just curious. He was so understanding.</p>
<p>I curled further into his hold and answered, “Until I get a call telling me I’m needed tomorrow.”</p>
<p>I could feel his smile, no need to see it. His hands took hold of me and brought me up so he could kiss me properly. I was splayed atop him as he deepened the kiss. It was heaven. As we parted, he said, “Good. I think it’s time we started practicing.”</p>
<p>I giggled with a wide smile. I had news that would make him very,<em> very</em> happy. “Jake, I think we’ve practiced enough.” The transformation of his face from confused to understanding to elated was reward enough for me. Thankfully that was the case, because in the next second he had me on my back, hands working to rid me of my uniform.</p>
<p>Each time his fingers touched my skin it lit up. I could feel both our bodies warm up in anticipation. The fact we were in our backyard made things even more exciting. It wasn’t long before his eyes looked into mine as he tortured me with a very slow pace. He loved doing that, seeing my resolve break and beg him to pick up the damn pace. This time, no begging. I pushed him off me and onto his back.</p>
<p>For a split second he was worried, but that faded to pleasure as I climbed atop him. His hands gripped my hips as I took charge, “God Pup, you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>I smirked down at him, tightening my muscles to elicit a moan from him, and said, “Yes, I am.”</p>
<p>He wanted to retort with something just as snarky, but he either decided against it or was unable to form words. Either way, it didn’t matter. I set the pace I was looking for and he was more than happy to oblige. There were few positions he liked better than the one he found himself in. It took a while for him to come around to it, considering it required him to do very little. In the beginning he had a hard time letting me take care of him. But now, oh now this was his favorite.</p>
<p>“Leah,” Jake moaned out, letting me know he was close. He rarely moaned my name, normally it was pet names. But when he was close was when my name would fall from his perfect lips. His eyes closed, head tilted back a bit, hands gripped my hips a bit harder, and one last guttural moan before I felt him let go.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>One Month Later</em>
</p>
<p>Though I knew, logically, that getting pregnant wasn’t a sure thing. I knew that it could take a few months of work, and I mean work. Yet, none of that knowledge or logic made Jake feel any better when after all the sex we had my period still showed up. I reassured him that it meant that we just didn’t get lucky this go-round. But we had gotten pregnant before and could do it again.</p>
<p>Sitting in my office at work, slightly sore, I heaved a sigh. After my period was up Jake seemed to be a man on a mission. He tracked my cycles, figured out when I was ovulating, and made a <b>fucking</b> schedule! Though, I had to admit, his ardor was hot. Seriously hot. He was so intent on getting me pregnant that his lovemaking was more attentive.</p>
<p>“Boss?” Came Hudson’s voice at my door. When I looked up at her, the look in my face must have worried her. I had never seen her shut a door and sit down so fast, “Rook, what’s up?”</p>
<p>I heaved a sigh and reclined in my chair, “Jake’s a man on a mission.” She knew what I was talking about. So, it wasn’t a shock to me when she snorted back a chuckle.</p>
<p>She stood to start a pot of coffee – I had gotten a coffee maker for my office for the long nights – and said, “Who knew that of the Seed brothers, <em>yours</em> would be the family man.”</p>
<p>I nodded and gave out a chuckle. We just sat in that office for the next twenty minutes and had chatted. It was amazing to just bullshit with her again. The amount of nights we would share a patrol car and just find a corner of Hope County where we could park and pass the night in peace were numerous yet resided in our distant past.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get outta here, Rook?” Hudson said as she motioned to her and Pratt’s desk, “We’ve got it covered, and the new deputies are pretty damn good. Go home and let that husband of your fuck your brains out.” She gave me a wink as she stood to head back to work.</p>
<p>I just rolled my eyes and gathered my things, “You giving me orders now?”</p>
<p>She smirked my way and said, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Boss.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope County: Mid-day</em>
</p>
<p>I knew he wouldn’t be home at this hour. He was most likely at the VA working on paperwork while Bear took his nap. Bug was with someone, most likely Joseph or John. So that meant I could have <em>him</em> all to myself. The looks I got from the volunteers and workers alike were funny. Most just smirked, knowing that all Jacob wanted was to have another baby. So, my sudden visit in the middle of the day wasn’t a mystery.</p>
<p>The route to his office was one I could do blindfolded now. It was easy, in the front doors, up the stairs, turn right and it was the second door on the left. Quick. I opened the door and smiled as I took in the sight of my love working on paperwork, baby monitor close.</p>
<p>He looked up at me, worry in his eyes, and asked, “Leah? Everything okay?” He leaned away from his work, but when he caught the look in my eyes, he smirked and relaxed. Reclining back in his chair he chuckled low, “Just got the office fixed back up, Pup.”</p>
<p>I smirked, unbuttoning my uniform shirt, “Time to redecorate.” The shirt hit the floor as I began ridding myself of the undershirt and then unfastened my belt. Jacob was just reclined and enjoying the show. His lower lips between his teeth, gnawing in anticipation, I could see his pants get tighter. I knew I had him at that moment.</p>
<p>The desk where he sat was directly in line with the door. I walked slowly to him, watching his muscles tense with each step, until it was too much for him. He sprang from behind the desk, grabbed me and ripped my pants off of me. The animalistic growl that escaped his lips rumbled through me as he set me exactly how he wanted me. In a heated battle of who would be dominate, I found myself around the desk, set on it, facing the balcony – away from the door – with the red head gently pushing me to lie on my back.</p>
<p>“How do you do this to me?” He asked as he unbuckled his own belt.</p>
<p>“Do what?” I asked, still a bit frazzled from the heated kiss that had deprived me of oxygen.</p>
<p>He placed a kiss to my stomach as his hands roamed further south, “I’ve got a lot of work to do, Pup. But you waltz in here, strip a bit of clothing off, and now I’m about to be buried to the hilt inside you.” He thrust ever so slightly to emphasize his point. “You derail every plan I make.”</p>
<p>I pulled him into my arms, bucked my hips toward him, and whispered in his ear, “Admit it, you love that about me.” A yelp escaped me as he suddenly thrust, catching me off guard.</p>
<p>He buried his face in my hair as he whispered back, “It drives me crazy, Pup.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>A Bit Later</em>
</p>
<p>He kept a punishing pace as the woman of his dreams moaned and writhed beneath him. The way she was splayed out on his desk, a gift just for him, he couldn’t help but enjoy himself. They had been on a schedule of his making for so long that he forgot what it was like to spontaneously be with his wife. She had a way of surprising him, even when they were having sex at any opportunity.</p>
<p>Her naked body was beautiful to him, even though it bore the scars of both a warrior’s life and that of motherhood. They made her even more enticing to him. He couldn’t help but trace them, each and every one.</p>
<p>“Jake,” Leah moaned beneath him, legs wrapped around his torso and hands raking nails down his front. She was close.</p>
<p>He smirked as he picked up his pace, knowing that what the nails raking against his skin meant. He knew how to expertly bring her to a release that she craved. He prided himself on that fact. As he looked down at the woman beneath him, inching ever closer, he saw her eyes close and her teeth bite at her bottom lip.</p>
<p>He knew that she was at the edge. He knew it would be only a matter of thrusts before she lost control. But his ears picked up on footsteps bringing someone to his office door. He noted, too late, that the door wasn’t locked! He had a choice to make and milliseconds to make it in. Did he stop and disappoint his wife, or continue and risk someone opening the door?</p>
<p>He felt her tighten around him and, though it was the wrong choice, he continued. Surely, whoever it was could hear them and wouldn’t enter the room. He ignored them, against his better judgement, and began focusing solely on the woman before him again.</p>
<p>“Jake!” Came a breath-y soft moan from Leah as he bucked her hips to meet his thrusts. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” She repeated, informing him just how close she was.</p>
<p>He had no plans to. He kept going. In the next moment, a multitude of things happened. He thrust hard and deep, Leah screamed his name followed by a string of ‘oh Gods!”, he followed suit and lost his own control, and he looked towards the door to find it wide open with a very red-faced Joseph standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ghost from the past busts right on in. What will happen? Will the reunion be a happy one? Or will the ghost turn out to be more a demon?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!</p>
<p>So, I can't help myself when it comes to writing angst-y romance stuff. So hope this turn is okay with you lovelies!</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Luna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head fell back, hair cascading down as I came down from the ride Jake had given me. I opened my eyes when I heard Jake chuckle and say, “Gonna just stand there?”</p>
<p>I was met with the sight of Joseph’s beet red face, eyes wide in shock, and mouth agape standing in the doorway. Never had I ever shoved someone off me so fast in my life! I screamed, covering myself as much as I could with my hands as I lunged for Jake’s shirt – the closest thing to cover with!</p>
<p>Jake’s shirt engulfed me, covering the entirety of my torso. Smoothing my hair, I asked the intruder, “Is there a reason you haven’t left yet?” I was annoyed, and no doubt both men in the room could hear it in my voice.</p>
<p>Joseph shut the door behind him, leaving the three of us in the room. Jake, in either a show of pride or dominance, stood there naked as a jaybird – unashamed. Joseph was now looking at the floor in front of him, refusing to make eye-contact, as he said, “Jacob, you have a visitor.” He cleared his throat and said, “You both do, actually.”</p>
<p>Jake rested his hands on his hips and asked, “Now? Who is it?” I raised a brow as well, interested in the answer. While Joseph collected himself, I began collecting my clothing. The man was flustered – I could relate – if his still beet red face was anything to go off of.</p>
<p>I began putting my uniform back on, somehow not revealing myself <em>again</em> to my brother-in-law. By the time I got dressed and threw Jake his boxers and pants, I realized that Joseph hadn’t answered yet. This worried me, “Joseph? Who’s here?”</p>
<p>He finally looked at me, eyes locked on mine, as he said, “Your father is here, Leah.” He looked to Jake and added, “He is intent on meeting you. Though I doubt it will be a happy meeting.”</p>
<p>In that moment, I heard my father yelling, “Where is he? Where is that bastard?!” And then booming steps coming up the hallway. There wasn’t enough time for Jake to dress further, or for me to comb through my hair. It would be obvious from the sight of us what we had been doing – not to mention we most definitely smelled like sex.</p>
<p>“Get away from the door, Joseph.” I said. And thankfully he didn’t question it, he just did as told. Not a second later the door splintered open, having been kicked in by my building of a father. The look in his eyes went from offput to enraged when he took in the sight of me and Jake. His nostrils flared as he connected the dots. “Hey dad.” I said to him.</p>
<p>He turned his attention to Jake and cleared the distance between the two so quickly there was no time to react. My dad had my husband by the throat and was rushing the two of them to the balcony! “You dare defile my daughter?! How dare you! You had no right!”</p>
<p>Joseph and I yelled for help as I rushed to the two men on the balcony. For fuck’s sake! “Dad! Stop! Nothing wrong happened! Jake’s my husband!” I was prying at his arms, attempting to get Jake free of them.</p>
<p>This only enraged him further, “You married my daughter without my permission?!” He started to shake Jake back and forth as he continued his rage, “You had no right! She is my daughter! You are to ask permission to marry a man’s daughter! HOW DARE YOU!”</p>
<p>Joseph got the radio that was on my service belt – still left on the couch of the office. I could hear him radio for help, any help at all. Thank God!</p>
<p>“Dad, stop! You’re going to kill him! STOP!” I pleaded with the man I hadn’t seen in decades. He slowly began letting off his grip on Jake’s neck, but didn’t let go completely. When I placed a hand on his arm again, trying to urge him to let my husband go, he lost it and smacked me across my face – sending me flying backwards.</p>
<p>This was the straw that broke the soldier’s resolve. He lunged forward, headbutting the fucking <b>shit</b> out of my dad, and gained the upper hand. Jake buckled his leg and sent them to the ground. As he pinned him, locking his arm, he ordered Joseph, “Get Leah’s handcuffs.” He looked to me only when he was sure that he had a secure hold on my dad, “Leah, are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, been hit harder.” I said as I stood up. The sound of sirens sounded, letting me know that someone had finally arrived. I was thankful, I didn’t want to be the one to take my own father in to the jail. With a look over the edge, I saw Pratt exit his vehicle, gun at the ready. I waved, and as Joseph offered me my radio, I let him know, “Subject detained. Get on up here.”</p>
<p>“Let me go! How dare you! I didn’t give permission!” My dad was on the ground screamed and attempting to break free of the handcuffs. If he continued, he was going to seriously injure his wrists.</p>
<p>Pratt was on scene quickly and gave me a once over before asking, “Who the hell is that?”</p>
<p>I sighed, “My dad.” Ignoring the shocked look Pratt gave me, I added, “Help me get him to his feet.” I went to tuck my hands under one arm as Pratt mirrored me on the other side when my dear father spat in my face.</p>
<p>“You whore!” He screamed out. “How dare you marry a man I have never met!”</p>
<p>I dropped my hold on him as I scrunched my eyes shut. I felt someone guide me inside the office – off the balcony – and sit me down at the desk. The hands went to work washing the spit from my face and eyes. Once they spoke, I could hear it was Joseph, “Hold your breath, I’m going to flush out your eyes.” I heard the crack of a water bottle opening as I took in air to hold.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you? Your ‘permission’ isn’t required for her to do <em>anything</em>.” Jake said as he helped Pratt get him to his feet by the sounds of their grunts.</p>
<p>Joseph offered me something to dry my face with as he said, “You feel that Jacob broke some sort of rule, marrying Leah without asking for permission. I assume you are referring to biblical standards.” He slowly took in a breath, clearly composing himself. I could hear the anger just under the surface. After Jake, Joseph was the most fiercely protective over me. The way that we cared for his flock, it made him fiercely protective of me.</p>
<p>As I opened my eyes, looking up at Joseph with confusion, I saw a look of disgust plastered on his face. Something that the man before me rarely showed. But now, oh he was pissed. Inspecting my cheek where I had been struck he continued, “You are upset that you lost property.”</p>
<p>My dad sputtered a bit, “What? No! A man aught to ask permission to marry another man’s daughter, that’s all! It’s tradition!” He was upset, I could tell, “That bastard didn’t ask my permission and just married her anyway!”</p>
<p>Joseph turned and looked at the man, shoulders stiff with pent up rage, “Permission implies ownership.” He didn’t move from my side, not even a single step, “And when Leah, rightfully, came to her husband’s aid, you struck her back – proclaiming her a whore.”</p>
<p>“She married a man without my permission!” He yelled back. It was becoming apparent why I had left my family and never looked back.</p>
<p>Jacob took Joseph’s place, protectively standing between myself and the man that had fathered me. His eyes let me know he was livid, but wouldn’t do anything unless I said so. I looked to Pratt who was visibly upset at the outbursts. Then to my father, “Dad, I’m gonna have Pratt uncuff you. But you need to leave when he does.”</p>
<p>He guffawed audibly, making a dramatic show of it, and said, “You don’t order me around, little girl!” He was enraged by my order to the extent he nearly snarled, “You have no authority to enforce that order!”</p>
<p>Pratt put his hand on his duty pistol and said, “That’s where you’re wrong. You are addressing Sheriff Rook-Seed. You’re lucky she isn’t pressing assault charges.” He waited for me to give the order to uncuff the man, much to the detained man’s dismay.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked, completely shocked, “I knew you were a cop, but… when did you….” He was at a loss for words, “Well, you never did amount to much compared to your sister, but that’s….” He nearly got his insulting compliment out when in came – at the worst possible moment – Faith with Bug and Bear. He looked at the two children with the new woman, recognized some of the facial features in the kids, and then looked at me, “You… you’re…”</p>
<p>I sighed, heavily. Just… great. “Pratt is going to uncuff you, on the condition you get in your car and leave.”</p>
<p>“You have children…” He softly said, but I knew it wasn’t in awe… he was analyzing the two children before him. Clearly, the boy before him was Jacob’s. Bug, however, didn’t even remotely resemble Jake. He glared at me, and in the next instant said, “Whose bastard is she?”</p>
<p>“DAD!” I scolded, while placing a hand on Jake’s arm to stop him from pulverizing the man. “If I introduce you to them, will you leave?”</p>
<p>He glared at me, distain in his eyes, “Whose bastard is she?”</p>
<p>“Deputy Pratt, escort Mr. Rook to the county jail for disorderly conduct.” I stated, voice devoid of emotion.</p>
<p>Pratt nodded and began speaking as he moved my dad out of the room, “Mr. Rook, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.” Before long, they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>Faith gave a confused look, mostly hurt, and asked, “Was that your…?”</p>
<p>I nodded, covering my face with my hands. What an interesting ten minutes…</p>
<p>“I don’t want him in the kids’ lives.” Jake said. I nodded, completely in agreeance. There was no way I would subject them to that torture. I had run far away from that household as soon as I could, clearly for a very good reason.</p>
<p>Joseph spoke, softly for fear of the rage he felt breaking through, “You left because he treated you like property.” He paused, shaking from his anger, “Why did he even come here?”</p>
<p>I shrugged my shoulders, “He’s not in his right mind…” I took a breath and gladly took Bug in my arms when she toddled up to greet me, “Rachel contacted me a few years back to let me know mom passed. Said dad took it hard, and that he wasn’t the same.”</p>
<p>“Leah, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” Joseph said, though one look to Jake and he knew that I had spoken about it to him.</p>
<p>I shrugged, “Thank you. But I wasn’t close with her. Rachel and I got to talking back then. She must have told him about my getting on at the Sheriff’s department up here. That’s how he found me.” I looked up to Jake. He nodded and realized how my dad had found out about our marriage. We had announced it in the paper. A simple internet search would have found the announcement!</p>
<p>We sat in silence for a bit, until my radio sounded letting me know I was needed at the jail. I sighed, letting Bug down so she could go play with her stash of toys in the office, and readied to leave. We were all still in silence when Faith suddenly cocked her head to the side and asked, “Why is your hair such a mess?”</p>
<p>I blushed and rushed out the door while Jake started a deep belly laugh.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While in the calm before the storm, it is time to air out the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope County Jail<br/>Parking Lot</em>
</p>
<p>I made it no further than the parking lot of the jail. The scene was fucking beautiful. My father was resisting being taken to the patrol car. Pratt was struggling to get him under control with his less than lethal options. People at the jail were staring in shock, understanding something was going on but what it was they had no idea.</p>
<p>“Sir stop resisting arrest! You need to stop resisting!” Pratt repeated himself, struggling to keep a secure hold on my father.</p>
<p>“NOT UNTIL I FIND OUT WHOSE BASTARD THE GIRL IS! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW, DAMNIT!” He was losing his fucking mind…</p>
<p>When he saw me, he directed his screams at me, “WHO DOES SHE BELONG TO? TELL ME YOUNG LADY!”</p>
<p>“Sir, you need to calm down. If you do not, I will have no choice but to force you.” I stated, hand on the taser on my duty belt. It was going as well as expected. He lost his shit and broke free from Pratt, running full boar at me. So, I brandished my taser and aimed. He went down like a plank of wood.</p>
<p>I looked at Hudson who was now outside and ready to help, “Get him inside and in a holding cell.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could do anything else, somehow my father was able to continue screaming. He sneered out, “I KNOW WHAT WENT ON HERE THREE YEARS AGO! I KNOW HOW YOUR PRECIOUS PROJECT IS A CULT THAT MURDERED PEOPLE!”</p>
<p>Hudson, Pratt, and I froze for a split second. My father had gone from annoying inconvenience to danger. I gave Pratt a nod. He wound up and sucker punched my father. He rag dolled to the ground, out cold.</p>
<p>“We got him. Go get Jospeh.” Hudson said as she helped Pratt drag my father into the jail.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope County Jail<br/>Holding Cell 2</em>
</p>
<p>I was leaned against the opposite wall, looking into the holding cell that contained my father. He looked angry, livid… disgusted. He just glared at me, unmoving, unblinking. He had aged as expected: gray hairs, deepened worry lines in his face, sunspots had become more pronounced… just typical aging effects.</p>
<p>My phone sounded out three rings before the line was picked up. I heard Joseph’s concerned voice ask if I was okay. It brought a smile to my face as I said, “Been better. I need you at the jail.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course. What happened?”</em>
</p>
<p>“My father has declared that he knows what happened here three years ago.” I stated, right to the point.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m on my way.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Pops, Deputies Pratt and Hudson are going to escort you to the county line tomorrow. You will be free to go in the morning.” I said finally, after I had enough of his glare. He didn’t make a single move to response, so I turned to walk away.</p>
<p>As I was about out of the hallway he called out, voice echoing so everyone in the jail could hear, “Whose bastard is the girl?!”</p>
<p>Anger got the better of me… wrath got the better of me. I stomped back to the holding cell, brandished my baton, and smacked the shit out of the bars of the cell. My father staggered backwards, clearly frightened by the sudden show of force. His look of distain grew as I growled out, “My daughter is none of your concern.”</p>
<p>“Leah,” Came a calming voice, smooth even. It was John. I turned to look at him, not even the least bit remorseful for my reaction, as he said, “do not let his sin bring your own out.” He walked to the where I was and placed his hands on my shoulders, guiding be away from the cells.</p>
<p>My father leaned towards the bars and smirked, “Couldn’t get that one to stay, huh? So, how’d you trap the red-head?” He assessed the way John was touching me and then added, “Or should the question be how have you trapped his little brother?”</p>
<p>I growled at him as I answered, venom in my words, “My daughter’s father is dead.” Though I didn’t need to answer for myself, I still cleared the air, “This is John, my brother-in-law. If you think that there is anything more between John and I than love between a brother and sister, you’re wrong.”</p>
<p>The pause that came from the man before me was a bit shocking. He hadn’t anticipated that answer. I watched his shoulders soften, features twisting with concern, as he asked, “What happened to him?” For that moment, he was the kind father I had when I was young… before Rachel had been born.</p>
<p>John was uncomfortable with the man before us, situating himself between me and the cell. I placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him that it was okay. It was a painful memory, but I knew my father, it would be easier to just tell him. “Accident up in the mountains. He took a fall, wolves got him.” I closed my eyes, the image of what had been left of the body flashing through my mind. When I opened my eyes to look at him, he was still concerned, but also curious.</p>
<p>“What’s… what’s her name?” He asked me, voice sounding broken.</p>
<p>John looked to me, assessing my level of comfort. I was appreciative when he leaned against the far wall and allowed things to play out. I returned my attention to the cell. “Dinah,” I offered to him. The look on his face let me know he understood that his actions had only furthered the distance between us. For all the pain he inflicted, he really was just a father that missed his daughter. It was heartbreaking, but it wasn’t enough to redeem his actions. “My son’s name is Asher.”</p>
<p>His eyes shone with unshed tears as he whispered out, “You named them after <em>her </em>children.” He leaned his forehead against the bars and added, “I thought you resented us for naming you after her.” His eyes were misty, a single tear falling over the edge before being quickly dried by the back of his hand. “Your mother would be proud.”</p>
<p>I sighed, “I’m sorry Mom’s gone.” It was the truth. I knew how much he adored the woman. Hell, his every breath had been to make her happy! I had already been gone for so many years by the time she passed… well, it seemed like more of an insult to suddenly show up. Maybe that had been the wrong choice.</p>
<p>“Your sister settled with a nice man.” He offered, though I didn’t care. “I wanted to check on you. Saw you in the paper, making waves as a Junior Deputy. Didn’t know you’d be the damn Sheriff by the time I got up here.” He was trying to make small talk. Something deep inside me… the little girl still eager for her father’s approval, obliged him.</p>
<p>“Made Sheriff a week ago.” I said, “So, it’s a pretty new development.” Out of habit I began spinning the silver band on my finger as I contemplated Jake, “Jake and I have been married for a while, little over a year. He’s a good man.”</p>
<p>My father nodded and asked, somewhat begrudgingly, “How did you two meet?”</p>
<p>I smirked at the memory, “I arrested his brother.” When I looked up at the man, he was completely lost. It was comical, even drew a laugh out of me, “Joseph, that is. Not John. But it all turned out for the best.”</p>
<p>He nodded, knowing me well enough to know I wasn’t going to explain. So, he found a way back to the kids, “Your children… he a good father to them?”</p>
<p>“The best.” I smiled with pride. Jake was the best father, amazing even. “Couldn’t have asked for a better father for my kids.”</p>
<p>He smiled, but the father I once knew was fading and the religious fanatic was returning, “And you named them after the children of Leah. Such an honor to bestow upon them.” His smile began to unnerve me as he added, “Dinah and Asher were very important to the forming of the twelve tribes!” He paused, thinking over something in his head, before continuing, “Oh Leah, such wonderful names!”</p>
<p>Off instinct I clenched my jaw for a moment, then replied, “They’re good namesakes, strong individuals to be named after. Goodnight. Have a safe trip tomorrow.” I pushed away from the cell and turned to leave. That is, until a hand reached from between the bars and took gentle hold of my arm. John pushed off the wall, ready to free my arm for me. But I just held my free hand up to stop him.</p>
<p>“Joseph will be here soon. Then we will talk. After that, you will be free to go in the morning.” I stated, recapping.</p>
<p>“Will I see you tomorrow? Will I see the kids tomorrow?” He was pleading more than asking.</p>
<p>“No Pops, you won’t.” I stated and pried his hand from my arm and headed with John to my office.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Ten Minutes Later<br/>Leah’s Office</em>
</p>
<p>John and I were sitting in the office, drinking freshly brewed coffee. John understood the gravity of what was going on. The balance that we held in Hope County, the fear we all had that things would return to the fighting and killing… it was endangered by the man in Holding Cell 2.</p>
<p>We didn’t speak, just enjoyed the silence. We were in the eye of the storm, and soon enough it was going to be raging. My mind went to times past when I was a child and things weren’t so messed up.</p>
<p>The door to my office opened and there was Joseph. He looked at me, completely concerned, and asked, “What are we facing?”</p>
<p>I stood to pour him a cup of coffee, “My father, Landon Rook, has proclaimed he knows that the Project is a cult and that the members have committed murder.” Handing the mug to him, he took a seat next to John as I took mine at the desk. “He screamed that out in the parking lot of the jail. I have to release him in the morning. But I worry for what he will do when he gets out.”</p>
<p>Joseph nodded, sipping the hot liquid, “What is he likely to do?”</p>
<p>I shook my head in defeat, “To be honest, I don’t know. If he were the dad I knew when I was a kid, I could tell you. But the man in that cell… I’ve never been able to understand.” I sipped my own coffee and sighed, “Rachel doesn’t either. Not that she needed to, being the golden child.”</p>
<p>Joseph nodded, “So our family is in danger.”</p>
<p>I nodded, “Hope County is in danger. The amount of murders here in the county, from both sides. We’d be arresting half the county, Joseph.” Sinking in my seat I added exasperatedly, “That won’t help anyone. And it won’t bring anyone back.”</p>
<p>John sat there, understanding the turmoil I felt at the decision to not involve the law. I had sworn an oath to uphold the law no matter what. But the amount of lives that would be ruined on top of the lives already lost… it made zero sense.</p>
<p>“What do you propose we do?” Joseph asked. He knew that this was serious. He knew that Landon Rook threatened everything that we had worked to build and sustain. The amount of planning, infiltrating, and balancing that we had done since we managed to bring peace was about to be upended.</p>
<p>“What else is there to do? We tell him the truth.” I said.</p>
<p>John lurched forward, completely shocked at what I had said, “Tell him the <em>truth</em>? Leah, if he knows then….”</p>
<p>I cut him off with stern eyes, “Precisely. If he knows, he’s culpable. If he knows then he can be held to <em>our</em> laws.” I wasn’t the sweet Leah who brought him his niece and nephew every morning. I wasn’t the Leah that had become his friend and sister. No, before him was the Mother. And as such, I was going to protect my family by any means necessary.</p>
<p>Joseph nodded, though less determined, “If you feel it the best route. Exactly how much of the truth are we talking here?” His tone was that of the Father. John stiffened, understanding that right now we weren’t a family. We were the Father, Mother, and Confessor of a congregation. It was time to protect what we had built.</p>
<p>The three of us sat in silence, the two men catching on to what I meant. Joseph nodded and stood up, “All of it then.”</p>
<p>“Yes, all of it. But first, you two should know all of my truth. You need to understand why I left my family all those years ago.” I said, walking to the window of my office and looking out. Jake knew this tale, but I had asked him to keep it to himself. Never in a million years did I think it would come back to haunt me like this.</p>
<p>“Leah, you don’t have to.” Joseph tried to offer. Though he knew it was only fair. I was asking them to hold a man completely unrelated to our family to the laws we had set. Laws with harsh punishments. They deserved to know the reason.</p>
<p>“No, Joseph… I really do.” I said with a sad sigh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Growing up at the compound was all I had ever known. It was peaceful and nice. Our daily lives were simple. A roof over our head and a fire to keep us warm. It was nice, and we were happy. The prophet looked after us and we were safe because of him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But, when I turned sixteen, things changed. My mother braided my hair and put rouge on my cheeks before dapping perfume on my neck. She was smiling and singing hymns the entire time. Something had happened, but I didn’t know what.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sweetie, you are one of the chosen! Such an honor!” She sang out as she helped me dress in one of her own dresses. It wasn’t a dress for a kid. It was cut to cover the body but show the curves of a woman. Curves I had only recently gotten. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Momma, I don’t know about the dress. Shouldn’t I be in one of mine?” I asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled still and shook her head, “No, you’re being presented to the prophet today. You must look your best.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was what? Why was some sixteen-year-old being brought to the prophet? What could he want with me? He was a busy man and certainly had better things to do that fuss over me…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My father entered when momma said I was ready. He gave me an approving look and held his arm out for me, “Come Leah, I’ll take you to the prophet.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I did as commanded, but I was terrified. Something didn’t feel right. Something felt wrong. “Pops, why am I being taken to the prophet?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My father beamed with pride as he said, “You are to be his bride, Leah.” He ushered us outside and down the walkway to the church. That’s when it sunk in… I had been picked to be the prophet’s bride… I was in my mother’s dress because none of mine were fit for a wedding. I was prettied up to be given to the prophet. I heard my father speak, as if through a tunnel, “Though we thought it would be your sister, the prophet has chosen you. You’ve brought great honor to this family, Leah.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The doors to the church were opened and there at the pulpit was the prophet. No one else was in attendance, other than key elders of our church. I wanted to say no. I wanted to run. But… I knew what happened when a girl refused to marry the prophet… almost always wound up dead.</em>
</p>
<p>“Does Jacob know?” Joseph asked, eyes closed as he attempted to hide the pain in his features. John wasn’t even trying; horror was splattered on his face.</p>
<p>I nodded, “Yes, he does.” Leaning against the sill, I continued, “The prophet wasn’t gentle. I was in pain most of the time. Miscarried when he beat me too hard while pregnant. Blamed me and that’s when I saw my opportunity. I had been banished to a shack on the outskirts of the compound. No one wanted to be around me and my shame, so no one was watching me cut a hole in the fence. Booked it as soon as I could, never looked back.”</p>
<p>“He passes judgement of our congregation when his own is wedding <em>girls</em> to grown men?” John asks in disgust. He was livid, understanding the damage that is inflicted when the young are forced into a sexual relationship.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t see it that way. The prophet is holy. He has a direct line to God. He claims that God told him to wed a girl and no one questions.” I said, “Things can get muddled when there is complete faith in someone, John.”</p>
<p>Joseph and John nodded in agreeance. We were fighting that within the Project right now. And in the Resistance. There were small holdouts throughout the county. They were taking root like a cancer….</p>
<p>“Shall we speak with him here or at the cell?” Joseph asked, getting to the point.</p>
<p>“Here. Closed doors will help keep this down.” I answered. “And John, if you could leave us to it, I’d be thankful. He will only use your presence as a tool to get the upper hand if he can.”</p>
<p>John nodded and stood but didn’t leave. Instead he rounded the desk and engulfed me in his arms. That familiar smell of his cologne, oh how comforting it was. He placed a kiss to the top of my head before he said, “You’re so strong, Leah. To trust any man after what you’ve gone through…” He kissed my head again, “Just know I love you.”</p>
<p>From my place in his arms, I said into his chest, “I love you too, Johnny.” He left after that, leaving me alone with Joseph. Said man was holding back tears as he came up and held me close, his turn for a hug. But the way he held me was tighter than John. It figured, given how protective of me he was. He had been the man that delivered my daughter. He had been the man that helped me build a lasting peace. He had been there for every step of my life in Hope County. Even before the conflict, he had been the man that I would run into at the gas station or grocery store. We would often run into one another at the lake, individually enjoying the Montana spring weather. He was special to me in a way I couldn't explain. By the way he was holding me, I could feel it too.</p>
<p>"Leah...." He didn't say more. He wasn't sure what to say. But I did. I could feel it by the way he paused.</p>
<p>"It was a boy." I whispered. "They took him away from me so quickly... I don't even know what they did with the body." My eyes closed as tears stung me, "I named him Levi."</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mother & Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Together they were united. Together they issued a warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Leah’s Office</em>
</p>
<p>Hudson sat him down in the chair, now the only one on that side of the desk. Joseph was reclined by the window and I sat at the desk. My father looked like he was still angry, probably due to the fact that a woman had escorted him in hand cuffs to the office. His mood was worsened when he was handcuffed to the chair, restraining him still.</p>
<p>“You claim you know what happened here. You yelled it for the whole of the county to hear.” I began, “But you don’t know even a fraction of what went on here.” I waited for my father to give some sort of sign that he was listening. He just turned to look at Joseph, sized him up and down with disgust.</p>
<p>“You the one that married my daughter to that red head?” He demanded to know, glaring with indignation.</p>
<p>Joseph nodded his head, “Yes, I officiated the ceremony between Leah and Jacob.”</p>
<p>He snarled back, “Did you know she as already married?”</p>
<p>Joseph shook his head, “She was not legally married to anyone before her marriage to my brother.” He leaned forward and said, “And a child cannot consent to a marriage in any case.”</p>
<p>He returned his gaze to me, switching tactics after getting nowhere with Joseph. “Leah, clearly you’ve been brainwashed by this man! You’re married to his brother for the love of Christ!” He pleaded, trying to get me to agree to scoop the kids up and run.</p>
<p>I closed my head, sighing out through my nose, and said, “Nah, Jake’s the brainwasher…” Not helping, but I had a feeling he knew what had been going on here nearly three years ago. He didn’t flinch when I said that. He just nodded.</p>
<p>“See? You’re aware that you’ve been brainwashed! They don’t have to worry because they’ve trapped you, honey!” He said, leaning his free hand on my desk, still pleading. When I didn’t respond he added, “The prophet misses you.”</p>
<p>I chuckled hollow as I asked, “So going home with you to <em>your</em> cult is better? I’m supposed to just run back to the arms of an abuser?” I opened my eyes to glare at him, “I don’t really care what Joseph’s beliefs are. I don’t care that the entirety of his congregation calls me their Mother. I’ve taken care of this -county since I got here. If being their Mother helps me do that, then so be it.”</p>
<p>My father just sneered at Joseph and said, “So you’re the <em>Father </em>and you’ve convinced my daughter, the prophet’s wife, that she is your cult’s Mother? What on earth were you thinking taking my baby girl like that? You had no right filling her head with your LIES! ‘Mother,’ please!” I rolled my eyes and grabbed for a bottle of Excedrin. There was a pain throbbing in my head now….</p>
<p>“Mr. Rook, please, keep your voice level. Leah’s head already hurts, no need to further that pain.” Joseph attempted to calm the situation. He had to stifle a laugh when I muttered a ‘too late’. He motioned to the chairs and offered, “Let us sit calmly and discuss. I’m sure you have questions.”</p>
<p>“NO! You tell me what right you had to whore out my daughter! What right did any of you have taking another man’s wife?” He demanded, loudly….</p>
<p>Joseph’s patience was wearing thin. In an eerily calm voice that hinted at fury Joseph said, “You will not speak about the Mother of my flock like that. Watch your tongue.” I hadn’t heard that tone of voice for so long… not since we had a face-to-face while I was Blissed out three years ago.</p>
<p>“You do not command me! I’m not a woman, you can’t tell me what to do.” My father proclaimed. He jabbed a finger into Joseph’s chest, “You feel like a big man, huh? Making women believe whatever you want. What did you do to brainwash my daughter?”</p>
<p>“Landon Rook, sit down!” I commended, shocking them both. Once he, and Joseph, took their seats, I continued, “Shut up so Joseph and I can explain the balancing act we have here in Hope County. The one that <em>you </em>are threatening to endanger.”</p>
<p>Joseph collected himself, and then asked, “Mr. Rook, if you would please explain what you know already, Leah and I can fill in the blanks. Speed this along a bit.” He eyed me, concerned for what had happened. Especially with the fact I was still holding the icepack to my head. There was going to be a bump, for sure.</p>
<p>“I know that your <em>cult</em> took over this county three years back. No communication in or out for months! A Marshal was dispatched here to arrest you and then a matter of weeks later he left, stating that a freak accident at the radio station took out communication options.” He took a breath and sighed, “No one will speak about what really happened. It’s like you managed to force everyone to keep quiet about what you did here!”</p>
<p>Joseph nodded, processing the information my father had just offered. He looked to me again, waiting for me to take lead if I wanted. I just motioned for him to start. My head was throbbing too much to speak just yet. God… I didn’t have the patience for this.</p>
<p>“Mr. Rook, I can tell you are a religious man. From one believer to another, sometimes you do things the wrong way when you hear the call to act. I heard the call and was desperate to save the souls here. I and my family went about it in the wrong way. It was Leah that helped me see that. It was Leah that led me to a clearer path.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean? How did Leah even come into the equation?” My father asked.</p>
<p>I sighed this time, “I already told you I was the one to make the arrest.” Pinching the bridge of my nose I continued, “We made it to the helicopter to take Joseph to the jail. It got maybe twenty feet in the air, maybe, Project members were all over the thing and one flung themselves into the rotors… we crashed, the Sheriff at the time and my fellow deputies were all taken. I managed to escape with the Marshal. There was about two or so weeks of fighting until the night that…” I paused not entirely sure I was willing to speak about what Andy had done that night.</p>
<p>With a raised eyebrow, my father questioned, “The night that?”</p>
<p>Joseph spoke for me, “Leah was running from someone, clear across the county. She ran in to myself and my siblings. We saw her injured and panicked. We helped hide her from the attacker and got her the necessary medical attention.” He never once looked away from me, “From there, we worked on making peace for the entire county.”</p>
<p>He gave a questioning look, disbelieving, “What made you help her? She was your enemy at that point, by your own admission.” He looked to me, accusatorily, “Who was chasing you?”</p>
<p>Joseph didn’t answer, allowing me to decide if the information was shared. We weren’t going to get anywhere if we tried to withhold the information now… “For the love of Christ, my daughter’s biological father beat the shit out of me when I told him I was pregnant, and I ran. He chased me halfway across the county and into the arms of the Seed family.”</p>
<p>The look of horror on my father’s face was shocking, “What?”</p>
<p>I shot a snarky comment back, “Yeah, sound familiar? Kinda like how your precious prophet beat the shit out of me, huh?”</p>
<p>Joseph nodded, confirming what I said. He motioned to me as he said, “Leah was badly injured, so I and my family decided to help her. Together, we have managed to get this county back to normal. There is a peace here that we thought would never be possible. It is largely due to her. She had become the Mother of my flock, caring not only for them but all of Hope County.”</p>
<p>“If she is this ‘Mother’ character, why didn’t you take her as your bride? Why your borther?” He questioned, not fully accepting what was said.</p>
<p>Joseph smiled down at the tattoo on his arm, “You daughter is a wonderful woman. She is everything I could hope for in a wife. But I have already experienced my love story.” He then looked to me with smiling eyes, “She is with the man she loves. From the start she had connected with my brother Jacob. She saved a young man in my flock one day and in doing so, placing herself in harm’s way, it became clear to her and Jacob that they loved each other.” The look in his eyes was sad. In truth, there was part of me that loved him. From the moment he helped deliver my daughter I felt it. He loved me and there was a slight regret that he hadn’t told me sooner. Jake knew there was something there but didn’t care. How was he to tell his brother or myself that we couldn’t have a bond? With our past, it was inevitable.</p>
<p>I watched as my father struggled to comprehend what he had been told. He seemed to somewhat accept it. However, he looked to me and asked, “You said that Jacob was the brainwasher. Is that how you were talked into marrying him? Honey, you don’t have to stay with these freaks!”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, “Dad, of the brainwashing/conditioning I went through because of the conflict between the Project and the Resistance… absolutely none of it entailed making me more appeasable to the idea of a marriage.” Absentmindedly I touched my chest where John had marked me.</p>
<p>Joseph noted that, a look of sadness on his face, as he said, “Jacob encouraged our followers to be strong for our mission. When he took Leah back then, he was trying to get her to join us.” He closed his eyes, regret clear on his features, “We all realize now how wrong we were.”</p>
<p>We sat there in my office and spoke for three more hours. Hashing everything out. By the end of the conversation it was late afternoon. The three of us were mentally exhausted as we all slumped in our seats. I was staring at the ceiling as Joseph leaned his elbows on his thighs, reclining forward. My father was slumped deep in his seat, staring at his lap.</p>
<p>“I have one last question.” Announced my father. He didn’t wait for us to ask him what it was. He simply offered up his question, “Are you happy, Leah?”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help the look I gave over the pictures on my desk. The family I had made. The life I formed. It was everything I had wanted and more. With a genuine smile, I said, “Yeah Pops, I am.” After a few moments my face hardened, “But that isn’t what you should concern yourself with. Now that you know the whole story, can you understand the danger you pose to my county?”</p>
<p>He nodded, somehow fully grasping the danger he had caused, and the danger he was now in sitting in my office.</p>
<p>Joseph walked around the desk and stood behind my chair, hands on my shoulders, “Should you pose a further risk to my flock, this county, or the Mother,” he looked down at me and then back to my father, “the ramifications will be steep.”</p>
<p>Eyes squinted at Joseph as my father’s chest puffed out, “You think the prophet won’t come for his wife?”</p>
<p>Joseph chuckled, deep and eerie. His hands stayed on my shoulders as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. It wasn’t possessive. It wasn’t a show of dominance. It was just loving. When he stood back up, he said, “He can try. But he will fail. No one is taking the Mother from her family.”</p>
<p>“You’re insane…” my father whispered, now afraid of Joseph. The tone of his fear was much the way I feared his prophet.</p>
<p>Joseph smirked, “Perhaps, but as a Father, I will do what is necessary to keep my family safe. You or any of yours come near my family again….”</p>
<p>I stood and finished Joseph’s sentence for him, “We will protect our family.” I leaned forward, “Do not make me regret releasing you.”</p>
<p>I watched as my father assessed his options. He looked down at his cuffed hand and then up to me again. His face was resigned, I could tell he had made a decision. With a nod of his head he asked, “You’d really kill me, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>Joseph and I didn’t move, didn’t answer. We just looked at the man before us.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll leave. I won’t tell the prophet I found you.” He said. As if he had a complete change of heart.</p>
<p>Joseph felt my unease, the way my shoulders stiffened. He knew something was wrong but stayed silent as I called for Hudson to take my father back to the cell. Once alone Joseph looked to me and asked, “Leah, what is it?”</p>
<p>I closed the door, leaning against it, I gave him an interested look as I repeated his words from earlier, “Everything you could hope for in a wife?” I raised an eyebrow as I waited for his reply.</p>
<p>With a deep blush he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, it’s true. Anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.” He was backtracking, though it was a bit of a moot point now.</p>
<p>I chuckled, “It’s okay, I’m not mad.” I walked to the coffee pot and poured myself another cup, “It may have worked in another life.” I felt him stand next to me, placing an arm over my shoulders in a hug. We just sighed, in tandem, after I added, “We’re going to have another war knock on our door.”</p>
<p>“This time, we’re allies.” He replied, determinedly.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Veteran’s Center<br/>Jacob’s Office</em>
</p>
<p>He had his children with him while his wife dealt with the issue of her father… Not that he was happy about that. He wanted that man no where near her after the shit he pulled. How could any father hand his daughter over like that? He looked to his own daughter, happily fussing over her brother, and shook the memory from his mind.</p>
<p>He was on the floor with them, letting his son play with his boot laces, when the door opened. Well, what was left of his door. His ‘father-in-law’ had done quite the number on it. The newcomer dipped his head and said, “Jacob, there’s been a development.”</p>
<p>He nodded his head back, signaling him to go on. He knew it wasn’t a message from Leah. She would have just called him herself if that were the case.</p>
<p>“There has been a group spotted coming in from the far side of the Whitetail Mountains.” He stated, pulling out stills from the hunting cameras they still had throughout the county. “We’ve never seen them before.”</p>
<p>The soldier looked over the stills, not recognizing any symbols on the clothing and none of the faces rang any bells. He looked up at the man – Mike, the man Leah had saved a while back – and asked, “Do we know anything?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “No. But I think it would be worth asking the Mother about it. The timing has me concerned.”</p>
<p>Jacob agreed. The likelihood it was just a coincidence was slim. And if he had learned anything, it was to trust his gut. His gut was telling him that things were about to explode.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Looking for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No matter how far you run, the past will always catch up to you. For our hero, it was about to catch her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope County<br/>Whitetail Mountains</em>
</p>
<p>There wasn’t much to go off of, the picture of the unknown men caught on a hunting camera. I held the still in my hands, understanding the significance of the timing. He had said he wouldn’t tell the prophet he had found me. I was beginning to think the reason was that said man had already found me. I walked the familiar path up to the familiar bunker. Before entering, I gazed up at the peak overlooking the entrance… back to the time I had confronted Jacob with a shotgun. He had been so close and not even realized it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I racked the shotgun, visibly startling the redhead before me. The rise and fall of his shoulders let me know he was laughing. No doubt at himself for letting someone sneak up on him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gonna blow my head off, Pup?” He asked, the sound of acceptance in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I would be doing a service to this county if I did.” When he looked over his shoulder at me, I could tell he was tired. It shocked me, the look in his eyes. The man that had done so much to protect his family was tired. And then it donned on me, he was the protector but no one protected him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s that Deputy? Finally seeing a part of me that isn’t the monster?” He was mocking more than asking. He turned to look at me as he continued, “Sometimes I’m just tired and want time to myself. Guess I can’t even get that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I kept the shotgun pointed at him. I should have just pulled the trigger but couldn’t. I just took in the sight of the man before me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He chuckled a bit and said, “You’re tired too. I can see it.” He took a step toward me, “Just like <b>me</b>, no one is looking out for <b>you</b>.” His eyes hardened a bit, “What do you get out of all this? Do you really think they would care if you died? Do you?” He took another step closer, noting my eyes widening as he did so, “They don’t look for you, whenever I call you back. I check, every time.” He closed his eyes as he added, “They don’t bat an eyelash at your absence.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I chose this.” I stated shakily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded and opened his eyes, “Yeah, you chose to be the soldier on the front lines. Volunteered for their infantry of one.” He took another step forward, that much closer to me, “They don’t care!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re wrong.” I proclaimed, though I was beginning to doubt. I watched him as he closed the gap between us. He didn’t take the gun from me, he just pushed it so it was aimed at the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You think they care? They don’t.” He reiterated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And your brother does? The man that claims he talks to God is better than any of the Resistance?” I shot back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He inched closer, our noses nearly touching, as he chuckled out, “I don’t know if he talks to God. That doesn’t matter. He was <b>right</b>. You did everything he said you would do.” His hand came up and cupped my face, brushing the loose strand of hair from my eyes, “And you didn’t even know it. You had no fucking clue.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I stood there shaking as the eldest Seed sibling walked away. Was he right? Was I truly alone in this? Was I really just a tool?</em>
</p>
<p>Blinking away the memory I entered the Wolf’s Den. It was a matter of feet before I was met with the familiar sight of Eli at his monitors. It actually brought a smile to my face as he nodded his head towards a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” I said as I took the offered beverage.</p>
<p>“No problem,” He said, “See here? They’ve set up camp.” He motioned to the far-left monitor. I could tell they were by the Stone Ridge Chalet.</p>
<p>I leaned in next to Eli, “Where did they come from?”</p>
<p>Eli smirked at me, “You missed this.” He was happy, and I knew why: it was like old times. Back when there was a cause, something to fight for. He had felt justified, as if he was proven to not be a crazy doomsday prepper after all. But then, the conflict died down and suddenly, there wasn’t a cause to fight for. “Looks like they came through the Valley, heading North. But I’m not sure where they’re going. They’ve camped there for the time being.”</p>
<p>I nodded. There was something off about this. From the moment Jacob had told me his men caught sight of this new group I had a feeling deep in the pit of my stomach. It wasn’t good. Something about one of the men was unnerving. I squinted at the screen, trying to make out any identifying features, but no such luck.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do?” Eli asked, turning from his monitors to lean against the counter. With crossed arms he waited for my answer.</p>
<p>I mirrored his actions and sipped the coffee, “Keep an eye on them. Something’s not right.” I focused on my father’s words… had he been sent to distract? How long had these men been in Hope County? If they had come through the Valley and not a single person saw them… “I don’t like them in my county.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.” Eli said, calling out for Wheaty to pass on orders. The young man skidded to a halt when he saw me, eyes wide. In the next moment he lunged for me, arms wrapping me in a massive hug. Eli had seen it coming and thankfully took my coffee cup before it ended up all over his monitors.</p>
<p>“Rook!” Wheaty exclaimed, “When did you get in?”</p>
<p>I chuckled and hugged him back, “Hey Wheaty, nice to see you too.”</p>
<p>“Alright, let her go. We’ve got a job to do.” Eli came to my aid as he began relaying the information to his young Wolf.</p>
<p>The feeling in my stomach wouldn’t go away. I felt the overwhelming need to protect. Before I knew it was phoning Jake. I didn’t like the idea of the kids being so close to that group. Eli ushered Wheaty out of the main room, to give me some privacy. Though the leader did stay, returning to his monitors as if I wasn’t in the room.</p>
<p><em>“Find anything out?” </em>Came the gruff voice of my husband.</p>
<p>“They’ve made camp for the night near the Chalet.” I paused, looking at the monitors where the group was still on the far-left screen. “Could you take the kids to Faith’s?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“No problem. What can I do?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Get some of your guys and do some recon?” I offered, knowing he would be perfect for it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You got it. And, Leah?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know you’re with Eli. It’s the only move that makes sense. Just… be careful. He’s a man without a cause right now, and that’s dangerous.”</em>
</p>
<p>I smiled, looking at the man in question, “You speaking from experience?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Leah, I mean it. There’s a reason it was so easy for Joe to talk me into everything. I didn’t have a cause.”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know, I’ll be careful. That goes for you too. You come back to me.” I said before we exchanged our ‘love-you’s and ‘goodbyes’.</p>
<p>I sighed, rubbed my face, and cracked my shoulders. Eli radioed Wheaty and let him know that Jake would be following the newcomers as well. But the thing that shocked me was after he set the radio down, he looked to me and offered, “You know, it would be helpful to have him here. It would make sense to have the best tracker in Hope County working on this.”</p>
<p>I blinked, “Did you just offer to let Jacob Seed, <em>Jacob Seed</em>, come to the Wolf’s Den to help?” I waited for him to say he was just joking or start laughing. But he didn’t. “Eli, you fought tooth and nail to keep this place from him. I know how sacred this place is to you. You think I would endanger that over my paranoia?”</p>
<p>Eli shook his head, finally speaking, “Rook, this is bigger than that. These men, they’re on a mission. They don’t want to take over the county. Those men are looking for something or someone.” He pushed off the counter and walked up to me, holding my arms as he added, “After that father of yours popping up out of nowhere, I think I know what they want.”</p>
<p>I knew it too. Those men were looking for me.</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Morse Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something wasn't right. The unknown sometimes forces unique methods of communication.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Henbane<br/>Jessop Conservatory</em>
</p>
<p>Her niece and nephew had been dropped off at the conservatory late in the night. She was cuddling with them on the couch in the house. It was nice, having some one-on-one time with them. She had been busy lately, mainly with clearing out the Bliss crops. It was tough, getting it all gone. And the water treatment to rid it from the waterways was proving difficult.</p>
<p>But all that mattered was that she keep the little angels sleeping on her safe. She didn’t have much in the way of information. She didn’t require it. All she needed to know that her family needed her and therefore she would do as asked. It was that black-and-white for her.</p>
<p>“My sweet little angels,” She whispered before kissing both their heads and closing her eyes to join them in dreamland.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Whitetail Mountains<br/>Wolf’s Den</em>
</p>
<p>The tension was palpable. Hell, I could have sliced out a piece of that high-tension-staring-contest pie had I wanted to! Eli and Jacob were glaring at one another in the main area of the bunker. Jacob had been shocked at how close he had been to finding the Wolf’s Den all those years ago. But now, seeing just how well setup it was, and that Eli hadn’t taken a single camera down, Jacob wasn’t sure he trusted the man before him. The feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>“Boys, if you can’t play nice, I will take away your toys.” I grumbled, growing impatient with the two of them.</p>
<p>Jacob didn’t move his eyes from Eli as he said, “You’ve still got the cameras up.” When Jake and I married the two of us decided to take down the Project’s cameras. It had been a show of faith that things were really over.</p>
<p>Eli’s eyes glared right back, “What can I say? Force of habit.”</p>
<p>Jacob caught on to the insinuation, “We took down our cameras years ago.” He motioned to the wall of monitors, “Looks like you can’t let go.” Jacob was furious. He had, at every turn, done whatever was needed to rebuild trust. But what he faced… well, it was a slap in his face.</p>
<p>Eli scoffed, “Yet, here you are asking to use my cameras.”</p>
<p>Jacob stalked forward, towering over the man before him, “I didn’t ask. Leah did.” He scowled down at Eli as he added, “Had it been up to me, we wouldn’t be here.”</p>
<p>Eli faltered, for a split second, “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Jacob smiled grimacingly, “I’ve been your enemy for how long? You really need to ask that question?”</p>
<p>I snapped, now completely done with their pissing contest, “Okay!” I pushed between them and observed the monitors, “They’re still there. So, we know they aren’t moving for the night. Heard anything from Wheaty?”</p>
<p>Eli and Jacob calmed slightly, understanding by my tone that my patience was wearing thin. Eli cleared his throat and answered, “Said that no one has left the camp. But they do seem to be planning something.”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded, “My intel says the same. I’m about to head out personally, get hands on recon.” He used the table to double check his gear.</p>
<p>Eli shot out, “Don’t trust my guys?”</p>
<p>Jacob rolled his eyes, “Your guys have done a good job. I’m going where they can’t.” When satisfied with his gear he began suiting up.</p>
<p>“What’s that mean?” Eli demanded. When he got no answer, Eli shot the question at me, “Rook, what the hell is he going on about?”</p>
<p>I sighed, shoulders stiffening at the situation, “Jake’s going to get close to assess the threat level these men pose.” My head began to ache, “He doesn’t want your guys to get in trouble. These men, if they are who I think they are, will shoot before they ask questions.”</p>
<p>I heard Jacob inhale slowly, “Your guys are just kids, Eli. I won’t send a kid to do a man’s job.” He kissed my cheek before heading for the exit.</p>
<p>Eli called after him, “They stopped being kids when your brother started the Reaping.”</p>
<p>I shot out, spinning to face the man, “ELI!”</p>
<p>Jacob paused, but never looked back, “They may have stopped being naïve, but they’re still children.” And then he continued. He had a mission and he’d be damned if he let teenagers do it for him. He had the training and the experience. Those kids didn’t need to have anymore blood on their hands. <em>‘Please don’t let it come to that.’</em></p>
<p>When it was just the two of us, I muttered to Eli, “That went well….”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Wolf’s Den<br/>Watching the Monitors</em>
</p>
<p>I could see him, my husband and father of my children, sneaking through the mountains. It was amazing to see, just how much of his training he had retained. Not even a hare was disturbed by his presence as he ghosted through the trees. He was on the outskirts of the camp in no time.</p>
<p><em>“Eli, we’ve got Jacob in our sights.”</em> Wheaty whispered over the radio.</p>
<p>“Good, keep an eye on him. Anything happens, you get him out of there.” Eli ordered, though it was through gritted teeth. Wheaty replied with an equally conflicted affirmation.</p>
<p>I just set that to the back of my mind. Too much was at stake for me to deal with that bit of baggage. My eyes not once left the monitors. The horrid feeling of sending my chidlren’s father out like I had was gnawing at my heart. If anything went wrong… if a single bullet managed to hit its mark…</p>
<p>“He’s going to be fine, Rook.” Eli said as he rubbed my back reassuringly, “He’s the best.”</p>
<p>I nodded, still not looking from the monitors, “I can’t bury him, Eli. I can’t bury my children’s father.” Memories flooded, identifying a body, burying what had been left of it, and the agonizing cries of a man’s parents haunted me. I had to force the memories away, no time to be sentimental, “Not again.”</p>
<p>Eli seemed to understand. Though I had no love for Bug’s biological father, I still mourned him. Without him I wouldn’t have her. So, the militia leader joined me in watching the scene play out. Jacob was round the camp getting closer than we had dared hope for. He leaned in and whispered, “Just place the damn bug and get out of there.”</p>
<p>I agreed. He just needed to plant the bug so we could listen to them. He was well within the device’s range; why was he pushing it? What did he see that we didn’t? I could feel my heart slow, nearly stopping, as I saw one of the unknown men’s head snap in Jacob’s direction.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, I grabbed Eli’s hand and gripped until my knuckles turned white. I felt him return the gesture, allowing me the reassuring contact. Though it was doing very little to make me feel better. Had the man heard Jacob? Seen him? Was my husband about to die?</p>
<p>Jacob’s body lowered and I saw his hand pick up a rock. He must have snapped a twig without realizing it. The man from the camp stood and headed towards where Jacob was! He was no more than 2 yards from him! With an expert throw, Jacob chucked the rock over to the right.</p>
<p><em>“What is he doing?”</em> Wheaty called softly over the radio.</p>
<p>The very next instant, a hare bolted through the camp, startling the searching man. It had the desired effect, because I watched the searching man heave a sigh and turn to walk back to his companions.</p>
<p>Jacob placed the bug, grabbed something – I couldn’t make it out – and began his trek back. I watched each monitor as he got further and further away from our visitors. When he was a safe distance away, he signaled out over the radio. It wasn’t his voice, it was clicks.</p>
<p>Eli smirked, same as me, instantly understanding what the clicks and pauses meant. I grabbed a pen and jotted down the message.</p>
<p>Pause, click, pause, click: C.<br/>Click, click: I.<br/>Click, pause, click: R.<br/>Pause, click, pause, click: C.<br/>Click, pause, click, click: L.<br/>Click: E.</p>
<p>Click, pause, click: R.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Click, click, pause: U.<br/>Pause, click: N.<br/>Pause, click, click: D.</p>
<p>Click, click, click, click: H.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Pause, pause: M.<br/>Click: E.</p>
<p>Click, click, click: S.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Pause, click: N.</p>
<p>Pause, click, pause, click: C.<br/>Click, pause, click, click: L.</p>
<p>“CL, he’s closing his station. Why?” Eli questioned, with a look that told me he was impressed I knew Morse code.</p>
<p>“Whatever he took from that camp concerned him.” Something wasn’t right. No one had seen him, but he was taken extra measures to make sure he wasn’t followed. The feeling in my heart dropped and began gnawing at my stomach. I grabbed the radio and sent out a message of my own.</p>
<p>The frequency I set it to Eli recognized. The personal frequency of the Jessop Conservatory. I didn’t have anything to click with, so tapping would have to do.</p>
<p>Pause, tap, tap: D.<br/>Tap, pause: A.<br/>Pause, tap: N.<br/>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Tap: E.<br/>Tap, pause, tap: R.</p>
<p>Five seconds after I sent out my message, we got a reply.</p>
<p>Pause, tap, pause: C.<br/>Tap, tap, pause, tap: F.<br/>Pause, Pause: M.</p>
<p>CFM – confirm. She heard and she understood.</p>
<p>Eli looked to me with a raised brow, “Since when did you start using bastardized Morse code?”</p>
<p>I smirked, “The Seed family has used it since the day I arrested Joseph. Picked it up when I got with Jake.”</p>
<p>Eli nodded, “Okay, so what’s this danger you warned Faith about?”</p>
<p>I shook my head, “I don’t know yet. Just a feeling.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Henbane<br/>Jessop Conservatory</em>
</p>
<p>She had scooped both the kids up and taken them to the innermost part of the house. The two babes didn’t wake, and she was thankful for that. As quickly and quietly as she could she set up her defenses. If there was danger, she would be damned before she let it reach those precious lives.</p>
<p>Once the parameter was fortified, she settled in with a shotgun. It was going to be a long night. She wouldn’t turn the radio on again until the morning. She wouldn’t risk it.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Holland Valley<br/>Seed Ranch</em>
</p>
<p>John sat at the table with his brother. Joseph had insisted on personally bringing him up to speed on the conversation he and Leah had with her father. Then he was informed of the unknown group of men that had made it through the Valley and up into the Whitetail Mountains. They had maps of Hope County spread out before them, coffee brewing, and lamps had been brought in as they worked into the night. What resources did the Project still have that could be of use?</p>
<p>The radio on Joseph’s hip signaled out, “It’s Leah’s frequency.”</p>
<p>Tap, pause, pause, pause: J.<br/>Tap: E.<br/>Tap, tap, tap: S.<br/>Tap, tap, tap: S.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Tap, pause, pause, tap: P.</p>
<p>Pause, tap, pause, tap: C.<br/>Tap, pause, tap, tap: L.</p>
<p>John and Joseph shared a look of horror as they both whispered, “Faith!”</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Explosions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a mistake to underestimate her. The knowledge, and left over supplies, she possessed would be the end of those intruders. One way or another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Henbane<br/>Jessop Conservatory: 2 AM</em>
</p>
<p>Peaking out the window, she could see a small group making their way up to the house. They were crouched, wearing all black, and were well armed – from what she could see. If there was any hope for the two little lives in her care to survive to sunrise, she needed to act quickly. She slung the rifle she had been given by her sister over her shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hope you never have to use this.” Leah said as she handed the purple rifle to her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That makes two of us.” She replied as she took the gun. Since things settled down it was easy to find those that had yet to forgive the Seed family. After a few freak incidents and a break-in at the conservatory she was afraid that she would be attacked when her brothers weren’t there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you ever have to use this, send an SOS. I’ll come get you.” Leah smiled at her.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt a small hand tug at the hem of her dress. Bug looked up at her with worry, yet she made no noise. It was as if she understood that something was wrong, and they needed to be quiet. Faith reassured her in a faint whisper, “Stay with Bear. I’ll be back soon.”</p>
<p>The little girl nodded firmly and snuck back to her brother. She piled pillows and blankets around them as if making a fort. To such a young mind blankets kept the bad dreams away, they surely would keep the bad men away.</p>
<p>Faith quietly left the room and shut the door behind her. Searching the room connected to the one where she had barricaded the children in, it was a matter of seconds before three items stood out: ammonia, bleach, and hydrochloric acid. That would do, that would do just fine.</p>
<p>The work was easy. The way the conservatory was setup would bottleneck them. In the house and up the stairs. She just had to make it look like they were in one room and not the other. Then, it was a matter of time.</p>
<p>The soft snapping of twigs sounded to her through the open windows. They were nearing the house! There was no time to check on how many there really were. She had to go off her first glance: 5. Holding her breath, she mixed the liquids. Ghosting across the floor to set the now toxic mixtures in place, the sounds of the approaching intruders drew closer.</p>
<p>Each step could have been the one to break her cover as she set the mixtures strategically. They wouldn’t kill them, but it would irritate them – making them that much easier to guide without their knowledge. Her proximity was causing her discomfort almost immediately. Blinking, she forced herself to ignore it. She needed them in the far room.</p>
<p>She could hear the men stifling coughs and as she peered down through the railing some of the men were rubbing their eyes. Her mixture was taking affect and they didn’t even know it!</p>
<p>Low whispers sounded to her ears, <em>“Up, slow.”</em></p>
<p>They thought everyone was asleep! She still had the upper hand! She readied her last resort and rushed as softly as possible to the room where her darling angels were. Yet, the steps grew louder. There wasn’t time! She couldn’t make it!</p>
<p>Just as the first of the group ascended the steps, she hid herself behind the boxes that she had yet to move out of the house – thank God for procrastination! Then another rose to the landing. And another. Soon, just as she had guessed, there were five men making their way through her home.</p>
<p>With a soft flick of the wrist, she flung a spare cap from one of the chemical containers towards the door she wanted them to go through. The door was slightly ajar, and the cap flew expertly through, sounding a soft thud from inside the room.</p>
<p>Peaking to see the men, but still staying hidden, she saw that the man in the front had nearly turned the knob on the door of the room that the children were in! Had she been a second longer! <em>‘Calm down Faith. Calm down.’</em></p>
<p>The group slowed and walked toward the far room. They pooled around it and looked as if they were silently counting down. She watched as one man held up three fingers, then two, then one. All five men barged in the door as the leader ripped it open and began shooting. That was her chance!</p>
<p>She stood and flung the vials she had readied. They contacted and shattered over the men. They all saw her, now readying their guns. She smirked, rushing the door – that opened out into the hallway – and grabbed it. Just as she slammed it shut to lock it, she lit a match on the side of the door and flicked it inside. The sound of a whoosh was audible, and she knew it was a matter of time before they either broke down the door or it exploded. In the same motion she pivoted and lunged for the door to the children. Bug was holding a now wide-awake Bear.</p>
<p>“Fay?” Bug called out the nickname with fear-filled, wide eyes. Without thinking twice, Faith scooped up both Bug and Bear and headed for the open window. The three bounded out on the lattice, running far from the room that held the trapped men.</p>
<p><em>‘What now? Where do we go?’</em> The thought in a panic. She could get them to her car, but where was safe? She was quickly approaching the end of the lattice and it was then that God seemed to answer her prayers as a familiar vehicle came into view, flooring it towards the conservatory! It was Josephs pickup! John was in the bed with arms outstretched. “FAITH! JUMP!”</p>
<p>She ran to the end of the lattice and, with a tight hold on her niece and nephew, she flung herself towards the vehicle. As soon as she landed, she handed off the kids to John before brandishing her weapon.</p>
<p>“Faith?” John questioned, squishing the children’s heads into his stomach and covering their exposed ears.</p>
<p>Ignoring the question, she aimed knowing she would have one shot at it. The bustling of panicked men and bullets were coming from the house. But she got the line she needed, there was a single barrel of Bliss left and it was in the room she had turned into a cell. <em>‘Slow your breath. Calm your heart. Hold.’</em> She thought. <em>‘And squeeze.’</em> The upper level of the conservatory exploded.</p>
<p>Joseph hit the gas and quickly got them the hell away from the explosion. John, who was now trying to comfort two hysterically crying children, looked at his sister in disbelief and asked, “What was that?”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “Bleach and ammonia.”</p>
<p>John raised a brow and said, “That would make a gas not an explosion!” He looked at the billowing smoke from the now obliterated second story of the conservatory. Her home…</p>
<p>She cleared her rifle, clicking on the safety, and said, “There may have been hydrochloric acid and a barrel of Bliss.”</p>
<p>John dead-panned at her, “Okay, but what caused the flames? Those were there before you shot the barrel.”</p>
<p>She sighed, “They were covered in hydrochloric acid and I flicked a lit match at them before locking them in the room.” She took Bear in her arms, knowing he was terrified and needed to be cuddled close. His cried softened slightly in her arms. Bug calmed as John rocked her.</p>
<p>John blinked, unable to say anything other than, “Oh.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Whitetail Mountains<br/>Wolf’s Den<br/>2:15 AM</em>
</p>
<p>Eli watched the monitors, noting the sudden movement of the newcomers. He reached for his radio as he exclaimed, “Shit….”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Leah &amp; Jacob’s House<br/>2:30 AM</em>
</p>
<p>I rushed to the house, knowing he was going to be there. I needed to see him, in one piece and alive. This was the first time I had ever feared losing him and I was not about to let it happen again. The fear was not something I wanted to feel ever again.</p>
<p>I burst through the door and was met with Jacob sitting on the couch. His arms were leaned on his knees, hands holding a tiny little onesie atop a journal. His eyes were misted with unshed tears. That’s when I realized, the journal was mine… from my time at the compound… as the wife of the prophet.</p>
<p>“Leah… he’s here.” Jake whispered as I rushed to him. He held me tight, knowing that we could all be in danger. “I won’t let him take you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” I answered him as he offered me the little onesie. It was the very onesie that I had hand-stitched for my first child… my poor boy that never saw his first day. I took the journal from him as well, “There is nothing in this thing. Nothing but horrid nightmares best left in the past.”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded, but as we headed out to return to the Wolf’s Den he said, “I think it would have been jovial.”</p>
<p>I stopped and looked at him confused, “What would have been jovial?”</p>
<p>He offered me a soft smile, “You wrote about the pain you felt, realizing you would never hear his laugh.” He cupped my face and said, “I think Levi’s laugh would have been jovial.”</p>
<p>Before I could say anything, something collided with the back of my head – my world went black.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p><em>Joseph’s Island</em><br/>Nearing Joseph’s Church<br/>2:45 AM</p>
<p>Joseph was quickly closing in on the church. He had alerted the Chosen that they were needed. He would have his family there until they could rid the County of those intruders. Faith’s Chosen would take care of the conservatory. John’s Chosen were at the church currently. Jacob’s Chosen were shadowing the group south of the chalet.</p>
<p>“When did you learn to shoot like that?” Joseph called from the cab of his truck.</p>
<p>Faith grabbed the radio she had clipped to the strap of her rifle as she answered, “Leah taught me.” The radio turned on with a simple switch. But what they heard when she tuned to the correct station was something that made her heart bottom out. The three Seed siblings heard Eli’s voice panicking.</p>
<p><em>“Damnit Rook! Answer!” </em>There was a three second pause before he spoke again, “<em>Rook? Jacob? I need to know you got out okay!”</em></p>
<p>When he paused for the second time there was a reply, but it was a voice no one recognized, <em>“Leah is no longer your concern.”</em></p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Like the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is called to action. They all have the same goal: Find Leah and Jacob. And in that shared goal, they become one team. But, came they achieve their goal before the intruders achieve their own?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!</p><p>Real quick, I am putting the abbreivations and translations for the bits in this chapter!</p><p>BK: break.<br/>GD: good.<br/>C: Yes/correct.</p><p>Bonum est Deus: God is good.<br/>Pater: Father.<br/>templum: temple/church.<br/>Proelium: battle.<br/>Procedere: proceed.<br/>Victoria: victory.</p><p>Okay, enjoy!<br/>Love,<br/>Luna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Joseph’s Church<br/>3 AM</em>
</p><p>They arrived at the church, immediately greeted by their Chosen. The elite teams that had been hand selected by their oldest brother for the sole purpose of protecting the family and their flock. If ever there was a time to call them to action, it was now.</p><p>John exited the bed of the truck first, holding Bug in one arm. With his spare arm he helped Faith down as their brother got out of the car and got right to work. He barked out orders. The tone of his voice was even, but John and Faith knew he was panicking. His family was in danger.</p><p>“Father,” The leader of the Chosen present addressed Joseph, “Eli has alerted the Mother’s allies. They have offered to help however they can.” He took in a breath before adding, “Pastor Jerome has been the most adamant.”</p><p>Joseph placed a hand on the Chosen’s shoulder, “Good. We must all work together to get my brother and the Mother back home.” As the Chosen made to get to work, Joseph got the radio out and sent out over the station they knew to be the Whitetail Militia’s.</p><p>Tap: E.<br/>Tap, pause tap, tap: L.<br/>Tap, tap: I.<br/><br/></p><p>Pause, tap, tap, tap: B.<br/>Pause, tap, pause: K.</p><p>They waited, thankfully not for long.</p><p>Tap, pause, pause, pause: J.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Tap, tap, tap: S.<br/>Tap: E.<br/>Tap, pause, pause, tap: P.<br/>Tap, tap, tap, tap: H.</p><p><br/>Pause, tap, pause, tap: C.<br/><br/></p><p>Joseph’s eyes closed, thankful that there was an answer. C: Yes/correct.</p><p>Pause, tap, pause, tap: C.<br/>Tap, tap, tap, tap: H.<br/>Pause, pause, pause: O.<br/>Tap, tap, tap: S.<br/>Tap: E.<br/>Pause, tap: N.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Pause, tap, tap: D.</p><p>Pause, pause: M.<br/>Tap, tap: I.<br/>Tap, pause, tap, tap: L.<br/>Tap, tap: I.<br/>Pause: T.<br/>Tap, tap: I.<br/>Tap, pause: A.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Pause, tap, tap: D.</p><p>Joseph gave a nod to their Chosen. Upon seeing that, they started out. Their Protector and their Mother had been taken and they were going to get them back. The Whitetail Militia were going to get their Rook back. But, almost immediately after, another transmission was heard.</p><p>Tap, tap, pause, tap: F.<br/>Tap: E.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Pause, tap, tap: D.</p><p>Faith smiled wide, as did her brothers. Mary May and Pastor Jerome were fighters. It meant the world that they were willing to work with them to find Jacob and Leah. Eli had reached out and got them on board and thank God for that.</p><p>Tap, pause, pause, pause: J.<br/>Tap: E.<br/>Tap, tap, tap: S.<br/>Tap, tap, tap: S.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Pause, tap, tap: D.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Tap, pause, tap: R.<br/>Tap, pause: A.<br/>Pause, tap, pause, tap: C.<br/>Tap: E.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Pause, tap, tap: D.</p><p>Pause, tap: N.<br/>Tap, tap: I.<br/>Pause, tap, pause, tap: C.<br/>Pause, tap, pause: K.</p><p>Pause, pause, tap: G.<br/>Pause, tap, tap: D.</p><p>Soon, every single person that fought alongside Leah during the conflict was onboard and ready to fight. Whomever had taken Leah and Jacob, they were about to face the entirety of Hope County.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Same Time<br/>Wolf’s Den</em>
</p><p>Tammy was helping search the mountains with a small group of hunters. Eli couldn’t fully let out his held breath, not while Rook was missing. They had no idea where she was. They couldn’t find her or Jacob. How had he let this happen? He <em>knew</em> better than to let his guard down!</p><p>“Eli, Joseph’s Chosen are on the move. They’re scouring the Valley and Henbane. It’s only a matter of time now.” Wheaty gave the update. Though Eli could hear the unease in his voice. This was the first time they had all worked together. What better reason to bury the hatched with enemies than for the one at hand: retrieving their Mother.</p><p>“I let her down.” Eli sighed, standing straight and cracking his neck. He had been hunched over looking at his cameras for so long.</p><p>“Eli?” Wheaty questioned.</p><p>Said man chuckled, “I never thought I’d be faced with this.” A memory rushed to his vision. A bloodied-up woman sitting on his table refusing to let him tend her wounds until he made a promise.</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me, Eli!” She demanded. Her eyes were hard as stone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sighed, “I’m not promising anything. You’re going to be fine!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head. It as if she could see the future, her eyes were looking though him to some distant outcome he couldn’t see, “Eli, you promise me right now that if <strong>anything</strong> happens you will take care of this baby.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He backed up a bit, shocked by her demand. He had no idea why she had asked him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She caught on to his worry. Her eyes softened as she sighed, wrapping her arms around her torso, “He’s not going to stick around once I tell him. Things with the Project are getting tense. I can’t have this child if I’m only going to orphan them.” She pleaded with him again, “Eli, please. Promise me you’ll take this baby if I die.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He swallowed the lump in his throat, “I promise.”</em>
</p><p>Wheaty’s voice pulled him from the flashback, “Eli, what are you talking about?”</p><p>He shook the memory from his vision, blinking away tears that threatened to fall, and answered the young man before him, “I made a promise to her, Wheaty. Get a team together and join the Chosen at Joseph’s church. Protect those kids.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Sunrise</em>
</p><p>As I came to, head pounding, I could tell that I was no longer at my home. I was no longer in the safety of my husband’s arms. <em>‘Jake?!’</em> My eyes bolted open, blindingly searching for the soldier. The sight that met me was horrifying. I was at the top of Raptor Peak!</p><p>Sound returned, I could hear the eagles cawing, but I could hear something else. Grunting… and the sound of a fist colliding with a face. My eyes focused as soon as my ears started to. There, at the edge of Raptor Peak, was <em>him</em>. He was holding Jake’s collar as he punched the latter’s face.</p><p>“You bastard!” <em>He</em> yelled. “She’s MINE!”</p><p>Jake’s face was puffed and bloodied. I could see his lip was busted wide open, and his left eye was swollen from being struck so many times. I moved to help, do something, but found my arms were tied behind my back – tightly.</p><p>“Prophet,” Came the voice of a man I hadn’t noticed. He was to the left of me, “She’s awake.”</p><p><em>He</em> dropped his hold on Jake, letting him fall to the ground. Thank God he didn’t roll off the edge of the mountain. But, then I watched as the ghost from my past walked towards me. That sickening smile on his face that I remembered from our wedding day.</p><p>“My little Buttercup.” He said as he knelt down to reach me. His hands cupped my face, “Buttercup, how I’ve missed you.” His hold on my face tightened instantly as he yanked me to my feet. I felt as he held me close to his body possessively. One hand around my torso, the other wadding a fist-full of hair, “You’ve been naughty.”</p><p>He had his most devout followers with him. Two men held Jacob, keeping him on his knees. I felt myself be dragged over to him, forced to kneel as well.</p><p>“I have looked for you for a long time, my dear.” He reached into the inner jacket pocket and produced the onesie Jake had taken from the camp. His lips were curled into a sneering smirk, “The team sent up through the Valley achieved their goal. It couldn’t have gone better. You sent in the Soldier,” He mocked Jake, nodding to one of his men who promptly punched my husband across the face, “and he took the bait. Then, that pretty little flower took the bastards and ran.”</p><p>He was talking about Faith and my children! “Uriah, what have you done to my children!” I demanded.</p><p>He wound up and smacked me across my face, sending me flat on my side. Eye glared at me as he squatted to pull me to my knees by my hair, “I’ll hand it to the flower, the men I sent died by her hand. She’s more a threat than I accounted for. But no worries.”</p><p>Jake spoke next, fury rising in his body, “If you think my family will let you get those kids, you’re insane.”</p><p>I watched Uriah turn, grinning wildly, and flaunt the onesie, “They’re already headed for the trap I have set. You see, thief, I aim to reclaim my wife. But to have her by my side once more, she must be made clean.” He slowly turned to look at me, his eyes holding a craze held in them, “Though her sins be as scarlet, I will make her as white as snow.”</p><p>My stomach bottomed out… he was going to kill my children….</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Joseph’s Church<br/>8 AM</em>
</p><p>“Aunt Fay,” Came Bug’s soft voice. She was holding her brother who was still sleeping, “Where momma? Papa?”</p><p>Faith’s heart broke a bit. She settled into the pew with her niece. The little girl allowed her to scoop both her and her brother into her lap, “Uncle Joe is going to find them. We will be together again soon.”</p><p>She hummed one of the hymns the Project had to calm the little girl down. It was always a sure-fire way to get her to sleep. As she hummed, the woman couldn’t help the worry that crept in her mind. They weren’t that well protected at the church. Joseph had left to help search. John was with his Chosen scouring the Valley. Her Chosen were all over the Henbane.</p><p>Without knowing how many enemies were in Hope County and not knowing where they were, it was decided that she would stay at the church with the kids. Joseph ordered some of the Chosen to stay and protect them. But they were on a very poorly fortified island with one road leading to the rest of the county.</p><p>Sure, she could try to get the kids to the boat waiting just in case, but where would they go? No, she wanted to take them to her bunker, or John’s bunker, or Jacob’s bunker. But the journey would leave them vulnerable. So she agreed to stay at the church. With the Chosen, and the team Eli had sent to protect them, they were as safe as they could be.</p><p>Once she heard soft snores from the little girl in her arms, Faith allowed herself to whisper out a prayer, “God, our enemy has us on the back foot. I know that you are a god of peace and love. A god of mercy.” She closed her eyes, allowing a tear to roll down her face, “But I’m not asking the God of Mercy to help my family. I’m asking for the God of boils, plagues, and sores. I need the God of vengeance.” Faith opened her eyes and looked at the cross at the pulpit, “I’m praying to the God of Wrath. Protect my family. Destroy our enemies. If not, allow me the opportunity to destroy them myself. Amen.”</p><p>From outside the church she heard a snap of a twig. The Chosen member that was personally guarding her and the kids inside the church readied his weapon. Faith smiled at the ceiling as she whispered, “Thank you.” She situated the kids on the pew, guarded by the Chosen, and readied herself. With Leah’s rifle, she readied herself for battle.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Raptor Peak<br/>8:15 AM</em>
</p><p>I wasn’t able to do anything to stop them. They were beating my husband… they were torturing him. All I could do was exactly as Uriah wanted. I was made to watch as they attempted to break my husband’s will. In doing so, they were trying to break mine.</p><p>“My dearest Buttercup,” Uriah spoke triumphantly, “Do you not see that I do this for you? I do this for your own good. You cannot be my wife the way you are now. To be the prophet’s wife, you must be pure. Only then can I bring you home.” His hands were on my shoulders, inching closer and closer to my neck. A signal to me that if he wanted, he could kill me.</p><p>Tears were mounting at my lashes. Were my children alive? How were Jake and I to get out of this one? We needed a miracle. We needed something drastic…</p><p>“In ancient times, thieves lost their hands.” Uriah spoke, “But we don’t have the tools to do that properly. I suppose we will have to improvise.” With a wave of his hand the two followers held Jake down, both placing a knee into his back to keep him in place.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Flying over Henbane<br/>8:30 AM</em>
</p><p>The religious leader never would have thought he’d be in a helicopter scouring County to look for his one-time enemy. But the fact that he was in Adelaide Drubman’s helicopter was also something he thought would never happen. The woman was exuberant which he could appreciate, but her level of exuberance was… a bit much.</p><p>“See anything honey?” She asked over the headset.</p><p>He kept looking through his binoculars, “Nothing. Keep going east.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command, honey.” She said. The innuendo was so blatant it nearly slapped him right out of the airborne vehicle.</p><p>Pushing the woman’s inappropriate advances out of his mind, he kept searching. He needed to find his family! His radio sounded through the headset. Adelaide could hear it, since he had connected it to the setup that Adelaide had in Tulip.</p><p>
  <em>“Pater, templum proelium” </em>
</p><p>He immediately replied, “Victoria?”</p><p>
  <em>“Bonum est Deus.”</em>
</p><p>He heaved a sigh of relief, “Procedere.” There was no reply. There was no need to. The order was simple, and Faith would know what to do.</p><p>Adelaide, however, was left confused. And the woman was not about to let it go, “What was that?”</p><p>Joseph gave a smile, “The tide is turning. The church was attacked. We won.” He paused, thinking over their good fortune, “My Chosen communicate in simple Latin. I suppose you could call it a bastardized version of it.”</p><p>The woman nodded, accepting the explanation, “Well then, let’s keep going.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Joseph’s Church<br/>Same Time</em>
</p><p>She had one kept alive. Many thought it was only Jacob that dealt with the persuasion of their followers. But the first step of that was always with her. She would introduce just enough Bliss to get them to be malleable. She had made a promise to never do it again. But this was for her family.</p><p>The man was dazed, teetering slightly, as she said, “Now, call your leader and let him know you accomplished your mission.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Raptor Peak<br/>8:35 AM</em>
</p><p>My blood was boiling. With each pained yelled from my husband it boiled more. They were slowly ripping his nails off. Uriah was cackling with glee as they finished with his right hand. “I like this punishment better! Taking your hands would have been too quick. With this, you’ll not soon forget the lesson, thief!”</p><p>A phone rang out, which actually seemed to upset Uriah. He held his hand up to stop his followers. Clearly, he wanted to give his full attention to the torture of the man that he felt had stolen his wife. “What?” Demanded Uriah as he answered the phone.</p><p>I heard the words that broke my soul… <em>“The mission was a success, Prophet. The bastards are dead.”</em></p><p>I lurched forward as I let out all the sadness I felt, “NO!” My scream echoed throughout the Henbane.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Tulip</em>
</p><p>Adelaide and Joseph heard the scream. But where had it come from? Joseph continued to look, but it occurred to him, he was looking down. What if he was looking in the wrong direction? He oriented himself and said over the headset, “Turn towards Raptor Peak.”</p><p>Adelaide did so, and sure enough, through his binoculars he could see five people atop the mountain. He smiled as his partner stated, “Found ‘em.”</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>Raptor Peak</em>
</p><p>“My dear Buttercup,” Uriah stated as he grabbed my bound wrists, “it is almost done. There is but one sin left to remove. Then you may return.”</p><p>I didn’t reply. I was too enraged. My children… he had killed my children! Though, I knew the man. He took my lack of reply as submission. The sensation of blood returning to my hands was almost painful as he removed the restraints from my wrists.</p><p>“Once that thief is finished, you and I can be together again.” Uriah cupped my face, “You will have another chance to provide me a son. Do not fail me this time, Buttercup.”</p><p>“You killed my children… all of them…” Tears continued to stream down my face. The man before me was only capable of pain. He took and took, inflicting pain wherever he went and to anyone he met. “I’ll never forgive you.”</p><p>He chuckled as he stood up, still holding my face – forcing me to stand with him. His eyes were wide with power, thinking he had finally broken me, “I am not the one that sinned. Were I a less forgiving husband, I would have you stoned for adultery.” He forced a kiss to my lips, “But I am a forgiving husband. Not only am I taking you back, I will soon make you with child.” One of his hands rested on my stomach.</p><p>The sound of a helicopter closing in drew his attention away from me. He turned and walked towards the sound. It was Tulip! They found us! Assessing instantly, before Uriah could make a move, I noted his proximity to the edge!</p><p>Another helicopter rose to the Peak, it was Pastor Jerome with John and Grace! Nick’s plane flew by and began to circle the peak. A roar sounded, letting me know that Cheeseburger was bounding his way up, along with Peaches’ growl.</p><p>An arrow whizzed by, landing firmly in the neck of one of the men holding Jacob done. Jess’ arrow. Followed by another to match in the other’s neck. Jacob was free!</p><p>“NO! YOU ALL ARE RUINING EVERYTHING! SHE IS MINE!” Uriah yelled, panicking now. “GO AWAY! I’M NOT FINISHED! I MUST REMOVE THE LAST SIN!”</p><p>My rage boiled over freely now. Jacob was going to live thanks to our family. I was thankful, but it didn’t detract from the pain that had been inflicted… Uriah had killed my children! I gave an apologetic smile to Jacob, “I love you.” And then I ran at Uriah.</p><p>“My last sin is YOU!” I screamed as I leaned everything I had into him. The two of us went flying over the edge of the Peak.</p><p>“LEAH!” Jacob screamed in a panic, unable to get to me in time.</p><p>“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Uriah screamed as we began our freefall. I didn’t answer him, I just closed my eyes. It wouldn’t be long before I could join my children. No more than three seconds into our freefall I felt my body collide with the mountainside and bounce. My body flung due to the momentum and began tumbling in the air, further down the mountain.</p><p>~~</p><p>Joseph hadn’t thought twice. He had no time to think at all. He just reacted. Adelaide seemed to read his mind, maneuvering Tulip just right as Joseph attached a rope to the harness he already wore. He jumped. As he swung down, Adelaide elevated Tulip so that he would be able to use the added momentum to catch the falling woman on his return swing.</p><p>He caught her easily, though he was careful of her shoulder – which looked dislocated. He held her in his arms, sure to keep his hold so as not to drop her. There was no telling what internal injuries she had.</p><p>She was somewhat coherent, but what she said to him broke his heart, “Let me die, Joseph. Let me go to my children. Just let me die….”</p><p>He let his tears fall as he kissed her temple. He held her tight and whispered in her ear, “You children are alive. They’re alive, Leah.” He watched her eyes go wide, shocked at the news. But adrenaline mixed with the pain of her fall and the shocking news all became too much. Her body went limp.</p><p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Good News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the end, the news was good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!</p>
<p>I wanted to pop a little message here to let everyone know there that while this chapter is technically the ending, there will be one more chapter. An epilogue, if you will.<br/>I hope you have enjoyed Leah's journey. I know I sure have.</p>
<p>Love,<br/>Luna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Raptor Peak<br/>Pastor Jerome’s Helicpoter</em>
</p>
<p>John watched in horror as his sister charged the man that had taken her childhood. His brother, bloodied and prone, yelled out for her. The fear he felt in watching her plummet down the mountain nearly made him puke.</p>
<p>Leaning forward, he yelled out as well, “LEAH!” But a firm hand kept him in place. Grace had stopped him.</p>
<p>“Look!” She said with wide, disbelieving eyes. John watched, in horror, as Joseph flung himself the from absurd pink helicopter. Leah’s body made a sickening crack as she collided with the mountainside. On the backswing Joseph caught Leah.</p>
<p>Swallowing the bile that had threatened to evacuate his body, John sighed in relief, “He caught her.”</p>
<p>Grace, who was just as shocked and relieved, let out a sigh herself and said, “Thank God.”</p>
<p>Pastor Jerome, from the pilot’s seat, mumbled an, “Amen.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Raptor Peak</em>
</p>
<p>He was in pain. No doubt he had a few broken bones. But his concern was for his wife. She had jumped… she was willing to take out the threat to his life by forfeiting her own. His breath was stuck until he saw his brother holding his wife in his arms. Joseph had caught Leah! She was alive! At least he still had his wife.</p>
<p>Tears freely fell now. It wasn’t from the pain of his broken bones, or he now exposed nail beds. No, it was from the loss of his children. His children had died and there would be no convincing him it wasn’t his fault. He was supposed to protect them. But he didn’t. “Dinah… Asher…” His tears were bitter as he let himself feel the pain of their loss.</p>
<p>“Jacob,” Jess’ rough voice broke through to him. She uncomfortably helped him sit up, her eyes scanning him for any furtive movement. He just continued to cry. What else could he do? His children were dead. “Jacob, they’re okay.”</p>
<p>His cries halted. How dare she say such a thing! He had heard himself what the man had said. They had confirmed that his children were dead.</p>
<p>She continued before he could yell at her, “Faith made that guy say that. They never got to the kids. They’re alive.”</p>
<p>“They’re… alive?” He asked, boldly hoping her words were true. When she nodded, he couldn’t help himself. He lurched forward and hugged the woman before him. Though she was wildly uncomfortable with the action, he felt her return the hug. Her toned arms engulfed him, calloused hands rubbed his back reassuringly.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>St. Peter’s Hospital<br/>Helena, MT 2 Weeks Later</em>
</p>
<p>“There’s the hospitality room, ya know.” He chided his brother as he offered him a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“I know.” He replied before sipping the hot beverage. It was a welcome warmth, letting him know he was still alive. He had been in a trance almost for two weeks now. Ever since they had gotten her to the hospital. “Have the doctors said anything?”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “More of the same. She’s healing. For now, they’re keeping her under. Her body took quite a beating when she hit the mountainside.” Considering the fall she took, it was a miracle she hadn’t died.</p>
<p>“Jacob, if I had done a better job… if I had ensured that she was safe….”</p>
<p>“That’s my job, little brother. IF anyone failed, it’s me.” He stated, firmly. And he believed it. He was her husband. She wasn’t supposed to sacrifice for him. She wasn’t supposed to be in a medically induced coma so she could recover from a shattered shoulder, hip, and broken femur. He was supposed to keep her safe.</p>
<p>“She chose to save her husband.” Came the words of his brother. But his eyes were sad, “She was so sad, Jacob. Thinking her children were dead killed her.”</p>
<p>He nodded, sipped his own coffee, and answered, “It killed me too. I thought I had lost my family, Joseph. I thought I had failed to protect them all.”</p>
<p>A third voice entered the conversation. They turned to see John enter the room as he said, “None of us saw that coming. Stop blaming yourself.” He walked up to Leah and placed a kiss to her forehead – his ritual every time he visited her. When plopped down on the couch in the room he said, “Besides, those kids of yours have one fierce aunt.”</p>
<p>Jacob smiled. It was true. He had been told what Faith did for his children. The way she protected them, put her life on the line to keep them safe, he was so proud of her. Ultimately, he was indebted to her. “Yeah, remind me not to piss her off.”</p>
<p>“Same goes for me.” Joseph chimed in. The three of them laughed, genuinely.</p>
<p>Once they all calmed down John asked, “How much longer for her?”</p>
<p>Jacob looked lovingly at his bride, “The doctors want to keep her under for six weeks. Her shoulder and hip should be healed enough by then. So, we’ve got a month.” He closed his eyes. The medical bills from this stay were going to kill him. He wasn’t exactly set up like his lawyer little brother.</p>
<p>“Stop worrying about the bill.” John stated dismissively.</p>
<p>Jacob’s head snapped in his brother’s direction, “You didn’t!” When he saw John’s face, he heaved a sigh, “John, I can take care of the bill. You didn’t need to cover it.”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Damnit John…” He muttered, though he was thankful.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” His baby brother muttered back as he settled in for the day. Joseph had the night shift, John had that morning shift, and Jacob took the afternoon/evening.</p>
<p>Small feet paddled into the room. The joyous sound let them know Bug was running to them. Her beautiful gray eyes scanned the room, assessing which man she wanted to fling herself at. She landed her eyes on Jacob and smiled wide, “Papa!” She took a running start before jumping as hard as she could.</p>
<p>Joseph and John both widened their eyes, worried about their brother’s hand. Jacob, however, didn’t care. He caught his daughter. Though his right hand was still bandaged up and caused him quite a lot of pain due to the exposed nerve endings, he couldn’t resist the chance to make his daughter happy.</p>
<p>“Papa, mama still seeping?” She questioned with her lip stuck out in a pout.</p>
<p>He cradled the little girl into his chest as he answered her, “Yeah, Bug-a-boo, she’s still sleeping.” He watched as she nodded, accepting the dissatisfactory information. But her eyes widened with glee as she saw the sleeping dog curled up at Leah’s feet. Boomer had been inconsolable when Leah wasn’t present for a week. Grace Armstrong had driven all the way to Helena to bring him to Leah.</p>
<p>“Puppy!” She exclaimed happily. Boomer’s ears twitched as his tail began to wag. So, Jacob gently set Bug down at the end of the bed, opposite the side of Leah’s body that had the broken hip. Boomer relished in the pets that he got from Bug as she contented herself with cuddling the dog that was basically her own size.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>St. Peters Hospital<br/>Helena, MT 4 Weeks Later – 1 Month in Coma</em>
</p>
<p>He was alone with her. She would be brought out of the coma in the morning, since a month had passed. The doctors were happy with how much she had healed, though she would need physical therapy to regain full range-of-motion.</p>
<p>“I will do better, Leah. No one will ever hurt you or the kids again.” He promised her, voice barely above a whisper. He had been staring at his wife’s face so intently that he hadn’t heard the nurse enter the room. When she walked around the bed to check the monitors Leah was hooked up to, he noticed her and jumped a bit.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Seed. I thought you heard me enter.” She apologized.</p>
<p>He smiled sheepishly, “No worries.” Of the nursing staff that cared for his wife, he liked this one the best. Mary was nice, but more importantly, she understood who he was. She clocked him as a Vet the second they let him join Leah in the ICU. She treated him like a crusty ole sergeant, something he sorely missed from his days in service.</p>
<p>Mary continued her check, but when she looked at the chart clipped to the end of the bed, her brows furrowed, “Mr. Seed, when was your wife’s last cycle?”</p>
<p>He blinked, not really catching on to what she meant.</p>
<p>“When did your wife last have her period?” She clarified.</p>
<p>He nodded and thought, “She normally gets it the second week of the month.” It was a rough estimate, to be honest he hadn’t kept that close of attention on it.</p>
<p>She nodded, “Last week was the second week of the month.” She noted something down on the chart and then mentioned as she left the room, “I’m going to have the doctor order a test.”</p>
<p>He was left alone with his wife again. Could it really be? With a slight hesitation, he reached out to his wife and placed a hand gently on her lower stomach. Was there a little life inside her, just waiting to be noticed?</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>St. Peter’s Hospital<br/>Helena, MT 10 AM</em>
</p>
<p>The world around me slowly came into view. Everything was bright, stark white and sterile. I felt a dull ache in my shoulder as I tried to sit up. Instantly, however, I felt the same ache in my hip. Something was wrong… where was I?</p>
<p>A groan must have escaped my lips because someone was alerted to my presence. Suddenly, a wet tongue was licking my face. “Boomer?” I questioned, completely shocked. I couldn’t be dead; Boomer was alive still. So that meant…</p>
<p>
  <em>“My last sin is YOU!” I screamed as I leaned everything I had into him. The two of us went flying over the edge of the Peak.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“LEAH!” Jacob screamed in a panic, unable to get to me in time.</em>
</p>
<p>The memory nearly smacked me in the face with how quickly it flooded back. That was right, I had jumped off the top of Raptor Peak with no means of saving myself. That hadn’t been the point. Uriah had to be stopped… and I didn’t want to live without my children.</p>
<p>“BUG, BEAR!” I screamed suddenly, this time sitting up all the way despite the pain.</p>
<p>“Woah there, Pup.” Came the familiar voice. My eyes shot to the owner. His face had healed some, letting me know time had passed. His swollen eye form that night was gone, replaced with the fading remnants of a black eye. He reached for me, gently holding my arms – careful of my shoulder – which let me see his hand bandaged up.</p>
<p>“Jake?” I whispered, disbelieving, “How?”</p>
<p>His eyes crinkled at the edges. He was so happy I was awake. “Joe pulled a Spiderman and caught you. Leah, I thought I lost you.” He placed a soft and warm kiss to my forehead, “I thought I lost you.”</p>
<p>I held on to his arms, needing the grounding feeling, “Jake, where are the kids?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me die, Joseph. Let me go to my children. Just let me die….”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He let his tears fall as he kissed her temple. He held her tight and whispered in her ear, “You children are alive. They’re alive, Leah.”</em>
</p>
<p>On que, John and Joseph came in with the two little ones. Bug was walking as fast as her little legs would go while holding on to Joseph’s hand. Bear was on John’s hip. My babies! They really were alive! I began crying, my babies were alive!</p>
<p>“Mama!” Bug exclaimed and dropped Joseph’s hand. She rushed over and clambered up Jake’s leg to get up on the bed. He situated her to be mindful of my injuries, not that I cared. I just wanted my children in my arms. She snuggled into my good side and wrapped her tiny arms around my torso as best she could, “Mama’s up!”</p>
<p>Through my tears I said, “Yeah, Bug. Mama’s up.” John set Bear down on the bed as well. Letting me hold on to him too. It was overwhelming; my family was alive and safe!</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>St. Peter’s Hospital<br/>Helena, MT 9 PM</em>
</p>
<p>My children were asleep on the bed with me. Bug had crawled to Boomer and used him as a pillow – a fact that I had a feeling made the pup giddy. Bear was tucked into my side, tiny fists gripping the fabric of my hospital gown in his sleep. My children were with me and safe. I couldn’t ask for more.</p>
<p>Joseph was sitting in the seat next to the bed, dozing off a bit. When his head fell forward he bolted a bit, situating so he was sitting at attention. I just smiled and whispered, “You can go to sleep. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>He shook his head, “I’ll sleep in a bit. Just want to make sure you’re fine first.” His eyes took in the sight of the two kids and dog sleeping on and around me. They crinkled in a smile as he added, “I’m so happy things worked out.”</p>
<p>I nodded in agreeance, though I couldn’t help but ask, “What happened to them?” There was no need to expand the question. He knew exactly what I was talking about.</p>
<p>His eyes hardened, the very thought of Uriah and his men made him angry. He looked like the cold, calculating Father I had fought all that time ago. It made me shiver at the memory. As he took a breath slowly in through his nostrils, he finally offered me an explanation, “Our Chosen and the Militia found the remaining stragglers. They were dealt with.”</p>
<p>I nodded, understanding I wouldn’t get more information than that. But I did venture for a different answer, “And my father? Did Pratt and Hudson escort him to the border?”</p>
<p>He nodded, “I asked them to escort him all the way home. He is safe at that compound he holds so dear.” The man looked away, not wanting me to see the distain in his eyes. Joseph had wanted to skin the man alive after I told him how he offered me to the Uriah at such a young age.</p>
<p>“Then it’s over.” I whispered, relieved. Offering the man before me the softest of smiles, I said, “Thank you, Joe.”</p>
<p>He blinked at the nickname, following up with a face splitting smile that lit up the room, “Leah.” There was nothing to be said. Words didn’t need to be exchanged. We just accepted the natural silence and enjoyed each other’s company as the kids softly snored.</p>
<p>About ten minutes later, Jake entered with the doctor. It was a bit unusual for the doctor to make such a late visit. But, I was a unique case so I just figured it was an update on my recovery. Though, Jake’s face let me know it was good news. He was grinning like a little boy at a candy store.</p>
<p>“Well, Sheriff, I have two bits of good news for you.” The doctor stated as he looked over the paperwork he had in his arms, “First, you are recovering remarkably well. You will be able to start physical therapy next week.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” I said in return. That was really great news! The sooner I could start physical therapy the sooner I could return to normal. Jake swapped spots with Joseph, gently taking my free hand in both of his. The look on his face was so happy, I knew that the second bit of news was going to be really good. “Well, what’s the second? My husband’s face is making me anxious!”</p>
<p>The doctor smiled and said, “Second, you're pregnant, Sheriff.” He let his words sink in for a couple seconds before continuing, “I’ve had the tests run, all your hormone levels are just fine. I’ve scheduled an ultrasound for tomorrow morning. Congratulations, Sheriff.”</p>
<p>I blinked, slowly processing the news, “I’m pregnant?” Jake nodded his head and leaned in to place a kiss to my temple. The reality of it all sunk in and I couldn’t help but let a few tears roll down my face. Glancing down to look at Bear, then Bug curled up with Boomer, I whispered, “We’re gonna have a baby, Jake.”</p>
<p>He kissed my temple again, “Yeah, Pup. We’re gonna have a baby.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the end, she was happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope County<br/>Fall’s End 5 Years Later</em>
</p>
<p>I walked down the side of the road with Jake, we were holding the hands of our little one. Giggles echoed off the buildings as they stomped their feet in a run to jump in the air. At the apex of their jump, Jake and I would pull our own arms up to extend their flight before helping them glide down to the ground once more.</p>
<p>Everyone at the tiny convenience store and surrounding buildings couldn’t help but smile at the joyful fit of giggles. Jake scooped up the source of those giggles at set them on his shoulders. Quickly, they gripped his hair, causing the soldier that stole my heart to grunt a bit.</p>
<p>“Ease up, little Bird.” He eased the tight grip. He was so sweet with her.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back, just gonna grab a few groceries for dinner.” I stated as I dipped in the store. It was nice visiting for something other than bullets. I was able to grab cheese and a gallon of milk while making small talk about the weather and how big the kids were getting.</p>
<p>“Mother!” Came a familiar voice.</p>
<p>As I turned, I saw that it was Levi. A grown man now, he had the hand of a pretty little thing who seemed very nervous. I smiled at the two and gave Levi a hug when he reached me, “It’s been a while, Levi! How’s college? Who’s this?”</p>
<p>Levi stood straight and put an arm proudly around the young lady, “Mother, this is Nicole. We met at college.” He paused, gently guiding Nicole forward, “I wanted to introduce her to you.” Clearly Levi was seeking approval of his new girlfriend. It made me proud to see him grow into such a fine young man.</p>
<p>I nodded and shook Nicole’s hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nicole. I’m Leah.” I watched Nicole size me up nervously. I was in my uniform, having just got off my shift. “I’m the Sheriff here. But Levi knows me as the Mother.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Yes, he’s told me all about you and the Father, the Project.” She didn’t seem afraid of it. She just seemed curious, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”</p>
<p>Levi saw Jacob outside with Bird and excused himself, leaving poor Nicole by herself with me. I just paid for my things and, with an arm protectively around her, walked us towards the door, “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s just excited to be back home for a bit. You’re welcome here, Nicole.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Levi’s told me so much about Hope County. I was worried you wouldn’t like me.” She was nervously twirling a lock of her hair, “It was so important to Levi that I meet you.”</p>
<p>WE exited the small store and saw Levi speaking with Jacob over by the Spread Eagle. Bird was walking on the railing, while Levi held her steady. It was a sweet sight. “What made you think I wouldn’t like you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a member of the Project. The way Levi spoke, it sounds like you are very protective of your flock.” She said, not making eye contact.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t always so involved with the Project.” I dropped my arm from around her so I could face her directly, “And I’m not so protective that I would disapprove of a woman I just met.” I paused long enough for her to smile, then added, “Besides, Levi writes me. He’s mentioned a special lady for a while now. I know you’ve been together for the entire semester.”</p>
<p>She just blinked, shocked at my knowledge. Then she blushed, realizing she had been important enough for Levi to tell me about from nearly day one. It was so sweet.</p>
<p>“Now, go get him and have some fun. It’s summer in Montana, go explore.” I ordered with a sly smile. She blushed harder but nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>When I got to Jake, he snaked an arm around me while holding Bird on his hip, “What was that about?”</p>
<p>I leaned into his touch, relishing in the contact, “Levi’s got a girlfriend.” After a huff from Jake I added with a soft slap to his chest, “This one’s serious.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” He said, not completely believing it, “Let’s get home. Nick should be dropping Bug off soon.” I agreed, letting him usher us to the parked pickup.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Leah &amp; Jacob’s Home<br/>That Evening</em>
</p>
<p>I was cooking dinner while Jake was on the floor of the living room rough housing with Bear and Bird. The two little kids giggling like maniacs as they pretended to be wolves playing with their Papa. The sounds of grunts and soft growls and loud howls made me chuckle.</p>
<p>A knock on the door sounded, pulling them from their playing for only a split second. In bounded Bug, followed by Nick Rye. She rushed in and skidded to a halt against my back, her arms hugged me, “Mama! I landed the plane!”</p>
<p>“You did? Fantastic!” I exclaimed as I turned down the burners so I could hug her back. She smiled, squinting her gray eyes. I looked to Nick and asked, “How’d it go?”</p>
<p>He was smiling as well, “Only bounced twice. Better than last time.”</p>
<p>From the living room I heard Jake call out, “Next time I bet you can do it in one!”</p>
<p>Bug bounded to the living room to join her siblings in ganging up on their father, “I’ll do it without bouncing next time!”</p>
<p>I just rolled my eyes and returned my attention to Nick. He had offered to take her flying, which I figured she would beg for once she got old enough. Apparently at the ripe old age of 8 she was old enough to learn. “What do I owe you?”</p>
<p>Nick shook his head, “Nothing, you know that.” He paused and took in my raised eyebrow of disapproval. He huffed out a false annoyed breath and said, “Bake some of that raisin bread. Kim’s got those cravings again.”</p>
<p>I nodded, “Deal. I’ll bring a loaf by tomorrow. Can’t keep a pregnant woman from her cravings!” Nick just rolled his eyes and headed off for his own home. Which left me time to just shake my head and chuckle at my family wrestling on the floor. It was amazing, how my family had grown and formed over the years. First my Dinah made me a mother. Then my strong Asher came, quickly becoming a protector like his father. And now my little Adah, my little Bird. She had the most beautiful green eyes, like her father. She examined everything, cautious in her curiosity. She would grow to be a tactician, no doubt.</p>
<p>“Mama?” Came Asher’s voice as his hand took hold of mine, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Looking down at the young boy, I couldn’t help but notice how much like Jacob he looked, though he had donned my Sheriff’s hat. It made me proud. I bent down to his height and tweaked his nose gently, “Absolutely nothing, Bear.”</p>
<p>He smiled happily at my answer, but his attention was soon pulled away. The sound of a vehicle outside let us all know our visitors had arrived. Bear bounded out the front door, followed closely by Bug. Bird walked more slowly, not really in a hurry, but kept a hold of Jacob’s hand as she did so.</p>
<p>Jake called to me over his shoulder, “They’re here! Need some help?”</p>
<p>I answered happily, “Send John to help, they’ll never let you go now!” It was true, the kids always refused to let their favorite playmate go do boring things like cook dinner. And so, after he greeted his family, I heard him send John my way to help me.</p>
<p>The youngest Seed brother happily entered the kitchen. With a kiss to my cheek he asked, “What can I do?”</p>
<p>“Set the table. The food’s ready.” I replied as I began moving pots to said table.</p>
<p>With the house having been expanded upon, the dinning room was now big enough to accommodate our growing family. John began setting the plates and cups down, happily pouring the lemonade I had made earlier in the day.</p>
<p>With the last pot of food on the table, in came the rest of the family. Joseph was holding Bug on his back as she held her arms out making airplane noises. Bear was holding his belt and sticking his tummy out as he cowboy-walked through the door – pretending to be a Sheriff from an old western. Bird was on Jake’s shoulders, ducking with him to clear the doorway. Faith wasn’t far behind as she gave a smile at everyone. It was just like she wanted, a big family living in peace.</p>
<p>“Come get it while it’s hot!” I exclaimed, signaling everyone to take their seats. I felt a hand ghost around my waist right before a kiss was pecked to my temple. Looking, I saw it was Jake, who had already set Bird in her own chair.</p>
<p>He whispered in my ear, “What do you say to another one?” His hand snaked further around me to rest on my stomach.</p>
<p>I just giggled and elbowed his ribs. Whispering back, “Three is more than enough, sir.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Leah &amp; Jacob’s Home<br/>Sunset</em>
</p>
<p>The kids were snuggled up on the quilt I had set out for them in the yard. They had been stargazing, but now were fast asleep. Faith was with them; Bird having snuggled into her arms. John and Jake had offered to clean up the dishes. So that left me and Joseph.</p>
<p>We sat on the porch, keeping a watchful eye on our sleeping family members. We both had a glass of wine. The silence was nice between us, but Joseph broke it when he asked, “Leah, did you ever think this is how your life would end up?”</p>
<p>I almost snorted as I sipped my wine, “No, not in a million years.” I looked at him, eyes showing just how much I meant my words, “But I am so very thankful it did.”</p>
<p>Joseph’s eyes matched mine as he replied with, “Me too, Leah. Me too.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello all!</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for following this story! It has made me so happy, I can't even begin to explain!<br/>For now, however, I will be taking a bit of a break. My college is in full swing and I need to focus on my work. I will be back as soon as I can!<br/>Again, thank you all so very much!</p>
<p>Love - with all my heart,<br/>Luna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>